The Phoenix & The Serpent: Book One
by SophieAnnWard
Summary: Snape mentors Harry story. Takes place in fifth year. Harry Potter has wound up in the care of his hated potions professor. Snape has sworn to help Harry master occlumency, but will they be able to move past their hatred and form a bond? Or are some relationships too late to salvage?
1. Dementors in Little Whinging?

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters & I don't make any money off of this._

 _Authors Note: This is my first Snape mentors Harry fic! Constructive criticism welcome, starts at the beginning of Order of the Phoenix. This is basically an introductory chapter to set up the rest of the story, very similar to the first chapter in the actual book. Will divert from chapter two. I'm usually used to writing Star Wars fics so this is going to be a nice change. Snape introduced at the end, will try and keep everyone in character as much as possible! :)_

 **The Phoenix & The Serpent: Book One**

 **Chapter One: Dementors in Little Whinging?**

Arabella Figg didn't have a lot in life; widowed, a Squib and with no children, she mostly kept to herself and was happy with her cats. For the past fifteen years however, she had watched over Harry Potter and his relatives – a task which she considered of paramount importance to aid the Order of the Phoenix.

She sighed in relief as the summer heat finally started to withdraw for the day. If she felt incredibly hot, how did her poor cats feel? The small black cat that perched lazily on her lap looked up at her and meowed pathetically.

"I know, I know. I'm hot too." Mrs Figg glanced at the clock on her wall. It was only half six, she still had time to pop to her local shop and grab a few items for dinner. Gathering her purse, she stroked the cat one more time before hurrying out of the house.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Chosen One and saviour of the Wizarding world was currently lying down on his stomach in a flower bed, straining to hear the news through the open window. Between his Uncle's loud guffawing down the phone and his Aunt's incessant humming, Harry was having a hard time making anything out from the telly.

He sighed and glanced over his shoulder as he spotted Mrs Figg shuffling past slowly, purse clutched tightly to her chest, her tartan slippers slapping quietly against the pavement.

"Mr Branning is sure to give me a promotion, I can just feel it!" Vernon Dursley's loud voice cut across what faint news Harry was able to hear.

"Is that who you were on the phone to dear?" Petunia asked demurely.

"Yes. He was very impressed with my recent work." Harry could hear the distinct sound of the sofa creaking as his Uncle sat down. The TV suddenly started blaring, and Harry sighed in relief at finally being able to hear the news properly.

"Where's the boy?" Vernon asked gruffly, not really caring.

"I'm not sure." His wife replied. That was the extent of their concern for their nephew. Scowling, Harry ignored them and tried to concentrate on the TV.

" _The forecast for tomorrow is more sunshine, similar to today's weather..."_

Harry let his head fall onto his arms, despairing at how useless the news was. He needed to know what was happening in the Wizarding world. The letters he had received from his friends were vague and talked instead about studies and the mundane things they were getting up to over the summer. It wasn't that Harry didn't like hearing from them, but he was constantly on edge, wondering what was going to happen – _when_ something was going to happen.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack that disturbed the peace in Private Drive, startling the nearby birds and residents. Harry's mind had immediately jumped to a possible attack and he had sprung up from the ground, wand in hand as he looked wildly around.

Vernon came hurrying over to the window on spotting his nephew, and with one big meaty fist had grabbed the young man by the collar and half pulled him inside the living room.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" Vernon was furious, and his slowly reddening face confirmed that fact. " _Put it away_!" spit was flying wildly from his mouth, landing on Harry's face and glasses.

"Get off!" Harry reared back and fell onto the pavement, standing up and glaring at his Uncle, he tucked his wand away just as a woman from across the street opened her door and peered out disapprovingly.

"Frightful noise wasn't it, that car back firing. Gave us a fright!" Vernon called, a strained, manic smile on his face. A few tense seconds passed where the woman's eyes swivelled between the dishevelled Harry and the red faced Vernon before she smiled awkwardly and slammed her door shut.

"What were you doing under our window?" Petunia hissed, half hiding behind Vernon so the neighbours couldn't see her.

"I was listening to the news." Harry snapped, growing more and more agitated by his relatives.

Vernon drew himself up to his full height, his moustache bristling in indignation at the thought of Harry lying in the dirt on their lawn. "Do you know how many people might have seen you?"

"And your lot wouldn't be in our news!" Petunia added, her usually neat hair slowly unravelling out of its bun. "Get inside _now_ before you're spotted!"

"What about those – _owls_ you receive, boy? Aren't they telling you the news?" Vernon eyed him suspiciously, not believing a word Harry said.

"They're not telling me anything." Harry replied curtly before marching off, sick to death of his useless Aunt and Uncle. He kicked a stone along the pavement, hands in his pockets as he let the breeze cool him down. Harry was in a terribly bad mood, the letters he had received this morning from Ron and Hermione had done nothing to improve his mood. In fact, they had made him feel more miserable than ever.

 _ **Harry, we can't tell you too much obviously – in case our letters go missing or fall into the wrong hands. It's pretty hectic over here, we'll speak properly when we see you...**_

When _we_ see you. Harry was seething as he flung himself down onto the low brick wall that surrounded the park. They were obviously together at the Burrow, hanging out, having a blast without him. What did they mean by things were hectic? Why did they get to be in the loop, whilst Harry had been ignored and starved of information?

 _I'm the one who has to defeat Voldemort!_ He fumed, viciously kicking another stone. He sent it flying towards the other side of the road. Sirius' letters had been just as useless. Of course, it was nice to hear from his Godfather, but he gave Harry not information either. Instead they just contained warnings to 'keep his nose clean' and to 'not get into trouble'. Harry scoffed to himself – how could he get into trouble when he was so isolated?

"See ya, Big D!" Roused from his thoughts, Harry turned and squinted into the park. The large, lumbering figure that was slowly walking away from him was unmistakeably his cousin Dudley. Harry sauntered after him, hanging back until the rest of Dudley's gang had dispersed. As they neared a tunnel, Harry called out to him.

"Oh, it's you." Dudley eyed him in disgust before continuing on his way, he seemed to be in no mood to torment Harry. Too bad for him that Harry was spoiling for a fight.

"Nice nickname, although you'll always be _duddykins_ to me." Harry smirked as he noticed Dudley's hands ball into fists. He hadn't missed the way Dudley had eyed his wand that was sticking out of his back pocket.

"Shut up." he muttered, increasing his pace a little. Harry easily kept pace with him, the need for confrontation not having passed yet.

"So how old was your latest victim? Eleven? Ten? And you _still_ need your four body guards to help you beat up a kid. Pathetic." Harry was surprised by the rush he felt as he said that. He wanted to rip Dudley to shreds with his words, to leave him a blubbering mess. It would make him feel better, he was sure of it.

"You can talk, always crying at night about Cedric. 'Don't kill Cedric!'" Dudley whimpered, letting out a bark of laughter at the distressed look on his cousins face.

"You're lying." Harry felt like a lead weight had dropped in his stomach. The world seemed to stop as Dudley continued his high pitched impression of Harry, happy to have found something that hit his a nerve.

Before he knew what was happening, Harry had grabbed Dudley by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the tunnel wall, his wand pointed at the older boys throat. Dudley instantly paled and started stammering incoherently.

"What are you doing? Point that thing away from me!" His voice wobbled dangerously. They both knew that he could easily overpower Harry, but the thin piece of wood that was pressing into his neck stopped him.

"Don't ever mention that again. Understand?" Harry whispered, the warning in his voice was obvious. He hand shook slightly, the urge to hex Dudley was strong. He could feel all the years worth of hatred that had built up in him begging to be let free, to be unleashed on the trembling boy in front of him.

Dudley suddenly gasped, his face paling considerably. He nearly collapsed if it weren't for Harry holding him up. For a split second, Harry wondered if he had unintentionally cast a spell, but he knew that that couldn't have been the case. Then he felt it. An unnatural cold had permeated the very air they were breathing. It made his bones feel cold.

Harry knew what it was. It was a _Dementor_. He could hear its rattled, drawn out breathing as it noiselessly glided towards them.

"What are you doing? I'll hit you if you don't stop, I swear!" Dudley uncharacteristically squeaked.

Harry shushed him, trying to determine from which end of the tunnel the Dementor was coming from.

Stars exploded in front of Harry's vision and he stumbled to the ground, his wand clattering to the floor as Dudley had hit him on the side of his head.

"You idiot! You're running towards it!" Harry gasped out, hands desperately scrabbling around for his wand. Fumbling for a second, Harry managed to get a grip on his wand and he cast lumos. Dudley was huddled on the floor, shaking as the Dementor slowly lowered itself towards him.

"Expecto patronum!" A small wisp escaped his wand before fizzling out pathetically. He tried again but the same thing happened.

 _I'll never see Ron or Hermione again -_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry roared, his voice echoing around the tunnel. The stag he had produced thundered towards the Dementor, bucking at it with its antlers. The Dementor slowly dissipated into mist. The cold left as suddenly as it had came, and at once the tunnel was stiflingly hot.

* * *

The last thing Mrs Figg expected to see on her walk back home from the shops was Harry Potter, casting a Patronus charm at a Dementor, with his fat cousin shaking on the floor. She dropped the flimsy carrier bag she was carrying in shock, cat food and various tins rolling to the floor.

"Don't put it away idiot boy!" She gestured at his wand, "What if there are more of them!" She shrieked, running towards Harry.

"Mrs Figg?" Bewildered, Harry ran on auto-pilot as he followed her instructions and helped to pick Dudley up.

"Mundungus Fletcher was supposed to be watching you! I'm going to kill him!" She panted harshly, struggling under Dudley's weight.

"I was being followed?"

"You don't think Dumbledore would let you wander around unprotected, did you? Being a Squib I can't do much, but Fletcher was – argh!" She let out a strangled noise of frustration before she dumped Dudley on the ground outside of his house.

"Wait, what's going to happen now?" Harry shouted after her.

"I'm going to alert Dumbledore." And with that, Arabella Figg trotted off, one slipper missing as Harry stared after her in shock. Looking down at Dudley, he sighed and helped him inside the house.

"Dudley, there you are – Dudley? What's happened?" Petunia's voice steadily rose until she nearly at screaming pitch. Dudley took one step inside the living room by himself before throwing up.

"VERNON!" he immediately came thundering down the stairs, the whole house seemed to shake with the force of his footsteps.

"What happened Dudley? Was it the freak? Did he – did he use _it_ on you?" A weak nod was all Vernon needed before rounding on Harry.

"It wasn't me -" Harry didn't have a chance to say anything else because Vernon had physically _hit him_ across the face. Harry stumbled back and landed in an arm chair, dazed and confused. Vernon had man handled him in the past but he had never gone this far before. He could feel the warm blood dropping down his face from his nose as he sat there, wide eyed and staring at his Uncle. Suddenly, an owl swooped in through the chimney, landing on the window sill lightly. He stuck his leg out, and Harry numbly took the letter and unfurled it.

 ** _...We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle...your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...destroy your wand._**

Harry froze, his mind suddenly blank. Expelled? Destroy his wand? The way he saw it he had to options: he could either stay here and let them come and destroy his wand, or he could make a run for it. He was leaning towards the latter of those two options. He was broken from his jumbled thoughts by Uncle Vernon's menacing voice.

"I'm not done with you yet boy." He took one step towards Harry before another owl flew in through the chimney. "RUDDY OWLS!" Vernon roared, making a frenzied grab for it. The owl pecked him angrily and dropped of a hastily scribbled note to Harry.

 _Dumbledore is going to fix this. Don't leave your Aunt's house. Arthur._

How on earth was Dumbledore going to fix this? Harry suddenly bolted out of the chair, ducking under his Uncle's meaty arms and flying up the stairs to his room. He dove under his bed and pulled out a thick, leather bound book that Hermione had gifted him for his birthday. It was a book of Wizard myths, fables and magical artefacts.

Harry had thumbed through it and had come across a particularly interesting page. At the top it was simply titled _The Pendant of Time_. Apparently, one of the more coveted dark magic objects was the Pendant of Time, which was capable of taking the wearer back to one point in time, permanently. The wearer would replace their past self, and continue to live their life from that moment. Many people wanted the Pendant, and there were all sorts of rumours about where it was: some said it was in an Arabian cave, guarded by a dragon, and others said it was lost deep beneath the sea.

The latest 'sighting' however, was listed in the book as being Alnwick Manor, located in Britain. It was better than nothing, Harry thought. Clutching the book, he absent mindedly wiped some of the blood from his face and and disappeared out the of the house, ignoring Vernon's roaring from behind him. He could go to the Manor, make camp and think of a plan - and if he was lucky, he might even find the Pendant.

 _Mrs Figg must have a fireplace with access to the flew network_. Harry ran down the street to her house, nearly falling over as he came to an abrupt stop. He sidled up to the window and peered in; all he could see were three cats, lazily curled up and asleep.

Using his wand, he unlocked the front door and paused, straining to hear any noise that indicated Mrs Figg was in. Throwing one last glance behind him, Harry headed into her living room and immediately spotted the small pot of powder that indicated it was indeed part of the flew network.

 _How come I never noticed when I came here for tea?_ Harry wondered idly. A cat meowed from behind him, as if telling him to hurry up. Harry took a fistful of power and threw it into the fire place.

"Alnwick Manor!" He shouted, and disappeared in a lick of green flames.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace onto a cold stone floor. Grimacing, he rubbed his aching knees and stood up. The manor house certainly looked abandoned; the room was dark, cold and shabbily decorated with the bare essentials. A threadbare, faded carpet lay on the floor, the windows were covered by holey curtains which let in a draft and there was a single, lonely looking chair. Shrugging, Harry made his way to the only door and opened it with a creek. He jumped out of his skin when he saw Professor Snape standing there, hand outstretched to open the door.

Two seconds of stunned silence passed before a murderous look entered Snape's eyes.

"Mr Potter, what an unexpected surprise."


	2. Alnwick Manor

**Chapter Two: Alnwick Manor**

Of all the things Harry had imagined happening, this scenario was not one of them. He stared blankly at his Professor, unable to understand why he was standing in front of him.

"Snape." Harry stated dumbly. He clutched his wand tightly, heart pounding. "What are you doing here?" He asked accusingly, eyes narrowing.

"It's _Professor_ Snape to you, Potter." Snape said menacingly, he took a threatening step forwards, towering over Harry and blocking his escape route. "Tell me Potter, do you usually make a habit out of barging into people's homes uninvited or -"

"Home?" Harry blurted out, blanching considerably.

"Yes Potter. Contrary to what you and your dunderhead friends may think, I do not spend all my time at Hogwarts. I too, have a personal life and do not wish to spend all my time being inundated with foolish questions from students."

"I thought this was Alnwick Manor?" Harry was mortified. Had he pronounced the name wrong when he used the fireplace? Was Snape following him, sent on behalf of Dumbledore?

"This _is_ Alnwick Manor." Snape ground out impatiently. Harry opened his mouth, more questions on the tip of his tongue but Snape quickly cut him off. "I suggest that you return to wherever you came from, Potter."

"I can't Professor." Harry said desperately. "I came here because I'm looking for the Pendant of Time." Snape's eyes bored into Harry's for a few moments, as if he was trying to ascertain if he was telling the truth or not. Harry stared resolutely back, his resolve strengthening.

"The Pendant of Time does not reside here anymore. Perhaps it once did, three hundred years ago when Icobeus Knight lived here, but not anymore." Harry seemed to deflate on the spot. He knew it was stupid to get his hopes up as much he had, but it didn't stop the stinging sensation that entered his eyes. It had been his last hope, and now he was going to get his wand destroyed for certain.

"Potter, you're dripping blood onto my floor." Snape frowned at the young man before him before taking out his and and casting a simple spell which stopped the blood from his nose. It had started bleeding again.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, trying his hardest not to give into crying out of frustration. Nothing could ever be simple in his life could it? Day after day he had to suffer through some sort of hardship -

"Whatever escapade you're plotting, you can stop it right now. I will be alerting Dumbledore to your presence here, and then you shall be swiftly returning to where you came from. Follow me." Snape ordered curtly, sweeping back out into the dimly lit hallway. Blinking hard, Harry followed his Professor sourly.

* * *

Severus Snape had been sipping tea and thumbing through a book in his favourite armchair in his study when the alarm went off. He frowned immediately; he had not been expecting any visitors, and Dumbledore usually gave him notice before turning up at his home. No one had arrived in his study either, so he was at a loss. Standing up, he stalked towards where the alarm was leading him and ended up outside the cellar.

He knew that there was an old, derelict fireplace in there, but it hadn't been used for centuries. The newer fireplace came out straight into his study on the top floor. He didn't even know that this one was still functional. He reached out to open the door and was surprised to find one Harry James Potter standing on the other side, who looked as perplexed as he felt.

"Mr Potter, what an unexpected surprise." He had immediately noticed the dry, crusted blood that was caked around Potter's nose, but decided not to comment on it immediately.

 _Curse Potter! Can I not have a single moment to myself? A moments peace, without having to deal with him and his penchant for finding trouble?_

Snape had then paced quickly up to his study after their short conversation, not bothering to slow down for Potter who was trotting to keep up with him. He pushed open the study door and pointed firmly at a small armchair off to the side.

"Sit here and _don't move_." He ordered, glaring at Harry.

"Yes sir." Harry all but collapsed into the chair, suddenly exhausted from the days events. The side of his head hurt, and his nose was aching fiercely. No matter what Dumbledore or anyone else said, he was adamant that he was not going to go back to the Dursley's.

Harry watched as Snape disappeared in the green flames of the fireplace. He started to fidget anxiously; he hoped he would get a chance to speak to Dumbledore himself in person. The Headmaster had been noticeably absent from Harry's life recently. He hadn't even heard anything from him all of the Summer. Arthur had sent Harry that letter on Dumbledore's behalf! Suddenly incensed, Harry abandoned his book on Snape's desk and paced around, inspecting the study.

It was plain but in much better condition than the cellar he had arrived in. There was a handsome, dark mahogany desk, a large window behind it framed by dark green curtains, and a rich rug in the middle of the room. There was a chair behind the desk, and two armchairs in the room.

 _So this is Snape's home?_ He wondered how his Professor had managed to afford a Manor. Snape didn't look like the richest person around, especially being a teacher. Harry didn't think the staff at Hogwarts made _that_ much money.

"Snooping around are we Potter? Couldn't resist the urge to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong? You won't find anything here, much to your dissapointment I'm sure." Harry jumped around guiltily, even though the young man felt as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Typical, strutting about just like your Father, thinking you can barge into people's home with complete disregard for anyone but yourself. No prior thought to what you are doing. You're a foolhardy Gryffindor through and through." Snape sneered at him, a look of disdain on his face.

Whatever Snape and Dumbledore had spoken about, it clearly hadn't been good.

"What's going to happen to me?" Harry asked worriedly, deciding to ignore Snape's snide remarks.

"Congratulations, Mr Potter. You won't be returning to your relatives tonight." Harry should have felt elated, but the horrible grin that Snape was giving him filled him with dread instead.

"But...?" He ventured nervously.

"But indeed. It seems that you are not as oblivious as you constantly make out to be, Potter. You will be staying here tonight, since you do not want to return to your Aunt and Uncle's house."

"Why can't I go to the Burrow? Why do I have to stay here with _you_?" Harry demanded rudely, forgetting who he was talking to.

"It is not advisable for you to go to the Burrow just yet, Mr Potter. Professor Dumbledore says you are to remain here tonight, and I shall escort you tomorrow. Of course, you are more than welcome to return to your relatives house." Snape smiled nastily, his eyes glittering as he saw how distressed Harry was.

 _Bloody sodding git!_ Harry thought angrily, his face flushing. _I bet he's just loving this, isn't he? His enemy's son, trapped with him in his home._

"I do not have all night Potter." Harry weighed his options carefully. If he went back to his relatives house, he would once again be kept out of the loop, unaware of his fate. If he stayed here however, at least he would get to see Ron and Hermione again and stay with them for the rest of the summer.

He eyed his professor suspiciously. "If I stay here, you're not going to poison me with some gross potion are you? Or hand me over to Voldemort?" Snape winced at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"You are not to use that name in my presence Potter, do you understand? You _will_ obey my rules for the short duration of your stay here and you _will not_ cause trouble. This is not Hogwarts, where you can go as you please or snap your fingers and everyone comes running to your every beck and whim." Snape threatened, one finger pointed threateningly at Harry's face.

"I wouldn't want to go exploring here anyway." Harry retorted hotly, "The sooner I get out of here the better."

He followed his professor out of the study, noting the dusty portraits that lined the halls. Rows of disapproving faces staring haughtily down at him.

"You will sleep in here tonight, Potter." Snape opened a door and Harry stepped inside the room. There was a double bed, with green silky looking sheets and big fluffy pillows. There was a window, a small desk and a fireplace. He glanced around, spying a large wardrobe tucked away in a corner and another door that he assumed lead to an en-suite.

"Oh." Harry was not expecting the room to be so nice. He thought Snape would have given him the worst room in the Manor, cold and dreary with nothing but a mattress on the floor and no sheets.

"Of course, the Hero of the Wizarding World clearly expected better. Perhaps a room fit for a King? I apologise that my humble abode does not live up to your standards." Snape sneered from behind him.

Harry blushed and could not meet his Professors eyes. Harry felt ashamed that he had thought that about Professor Snape. He had not expected the room to be so nice. It was definitely nicer than his room at the Dursley's house.

"No it's fine Professor. It's nice. Much nicer than my own room at the Dursley's anyway. Thanks." Harry stumbled over his words. He felt awkward to be thanking his Professor, however he had clearly invaded the man's home and privacy and now he was letting him stay the night in a nice room, and Harry did have _some_ manners. It was only right that he thanked him, no matter how weird it felt.

Snape had clearly not expected that reply, as he swallowed whatever cutting remark he was going to say and instead settled on scowling at the young man in front of him.

"Wash your face in the bathroom through there. I will bring you a pair of pyjamas and the book that you were carrying. I expect you to remain here for the rest of the night, and to keep yourself occupied. Under _no_ circumstances are you to start one of your nightly wanderings which I know you are so fond of back at Hogwarts. I will know if you leave this room, and you will suffer the consequences if you do." Without waiting for a reply, Snape exited the room and left a confused Harry standing alone.

"Wash your face, Potter. Don't leave the room Potter or you'll suffer the consequences." Harry mimicked bitterly, glancing around the room again. At a loss, he decided that he could do with cleaning his face anyway. He was sure he looked a state, with dry blood and especially messy hair.

The person staring back him from the mirror looked awful; there were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was the most unruly it had ever been and there were flakes of crusted blood around his nose. He splashed his face with water, instantly feeling better and slightly refreshed.

Making a beeline straight for the bed, Harry jumped onto it and landed on his back. He immediately noted that it was one of most comfiest beds he had ever been in.

"If you're quite done acting like a child," Snape cleared his throat as he placed Harry's book and a pair of dark green pyjamas on the bed, "they may be slightly too big for you, but they should suffice for the night." Snape eyed Harry's smaller than average frame which caused the young man to blush profusely.

Snape paused in the doorway and turned back to face Harry. He stared at the young man who looked so much like his hated enemy, but then he remembered Lily...she had exactly the same eyes.

 _Blasted Potter._ Snape huffed internally. He did not want to be responsible for the Potter brat turning up at the Order, looking haggard and weak. He could imagine the boy whining to everyone about how his hated Potions Professor had neglected to feed him, and how he had been locked away in a bedroom the whole night.

"Are you hungry?" He asked curtly.

Harry was in fact starving, but he felt too awkward and too shy to tell his professor that.

"No sir. I'm fine." His tummy rumbled loudly in disagreement.

"I have not had dinner yet. You may join me in the dining hall if you so wish." Snape said it blankly, watching carefully as Potter had an internal conversation with himself.

"Err, okay." He got up and followed Severus down a flight of stairs, marvelling at how big the Manor was. He could see numerous hallways and lots of doors lining them. All of them were shut of course, and there were candles dotted along the walls every so often which provided a soft, dim light.

 _It must be lonely living here by yourself._ Harry thought absent-mindedly.

The dining room was just as Harry had expected; dim, plainly furnished but not shabby. He took a seat near his Professor, and wondered what they were going to eat.

"Minnie." Snape commanded, and immediately a little house elf appeared with a crack. Her large eyes swivelled from her master to the young man sitting near him.

"Yes, Master Snape?"

"We have a guest joining us for dinner and for breakfast tomorrow. Are you allergic to anything?" He directed the last part to Harry, who shook his head quickly. Minnie bowed before popping away again. Harry tried not to jump as food suddenly appeared on the table.

There was two different bowls of salad, pasta and chicken covered in a creamy white sauce and pumpkin juice. A hot steaming bowl of soup appeared in front of them both as well, tomato Harry judged by the smell and look, with a soft roll of bread next to it.

Harry took a small sip of the soup, painfully aware that Snape was watching him, ready to snap at him for the slightest sign of ungratefulness, however Harry realised that it tasted wonderful and started to tuck in with gusto.

"At least you have no objections to the food." Snape sneered, eating his own soup at a more leisurely pace. He watched in mild disgust as Harry inhaled the soup and moved onto the main, piling his plate with pasta and chicken. "Vegetables." Snape ordered automatically.

Harry glared at him, and Snape glared back just as fiercely, which left no room for arguments. Almost sulking, Harry took some salad too and began to eat enthusiastically. When he was at the Dursley's, he rarely ate and when he did it was bland, watered down cabbage soup or Dudley's leftovers. This was a heavenly feast in comparison.

"Really Potter, you would think no one had fed you over the summer." Snape said in a bored tone. He had a suspicion though that the boy had in fact not eaten very much at all, judging that he looked much more fragile than he had when he left Hogwarts for the summer.

 _Probably worrying and plotting ways to get into mischief._ He thought savagely to himself.

"Why can't I go to the Burrow now? What's going on? Why haven't I heard from Dumbledore all summer as well? And also, what's going to happen about the Ministry?" Harry fired all these questions at Snape in quick succession, giving him no time to answer. Snape held up a hand, silencing the young man.

"If you wish to have your questions answered, you must first allow the other person time to respond." Snape snapped. "You will not be heading to the Burrow, Potter. Instead, we will be travelling to where the Order of the Phoenix is based, in London."

"The Order of the -"

"Potter, I do not have the time nor the patience to explain every little thing to you. Accept that information for now and do not bother asking me about it again. I will allow someone else to fill you in on the details. Suffice to say, you should be grateful that I even told you as much as that." Snape glared at Harry, daring him to argue back. Harry was in no mood to have information hidden from him again, however.

"I deserve to know!" he said passionately, hand slamming down on the table.

"If you're done with your little outburst, I will continue to answer the rest of your questions." Harry scowled at Snape, furious that the man had just disregarded what he had said. "Dumbledore is extremely busy-"

"Doesn't mean he can't send me an owl every now and then." Harry interjected sullenly.

"Potter," Snape sighed tiredly, "had it ever occurred to you that the Headmaster has not been in contact with you because there are infinitely more important things that he must attend to other than your incessant whining? He is a powerful, busy man who is working tirelessly against the Dark Lord. You should respect that he is doing all in his power to help you. As usual, you fail to see the larger picture and have thought of nothing but yourself and your own feelings." Harry felt thoroughly shamed by the older man. Of course Dumbledore wasn't ignoring him on purpose. Harry probably hadn't helped by now piling the whole ministry fiasco on Dumbledore's plate either.

"And as for your escapes in Little Whinging and the Dementor...Dumbledore is handling it. I will allow him to tell you the specifics tomorrow."

"But they're going to snap my wand." Harry whispered, looking every bit as young and vulnerable as he felt.

"If you had remained at your relatives house _as instructed,_ instead of gallivanting off believing that you know better than the adults around you, you would have received another owl telling you that the ministry are not going to snap your wand, pending a hearing to take place on the twelfth of August."

"Oh." Harry mumbled. He still had a million questions in his head, but he decided to give Snape a break. The man was not very forthcoming as it was, and he was lucky to get the information that he had received already. He was filled with excitement at learning what the Order of the Phoenix was though. It was clearly a secret organisation dedicated to fighting Voldemort. Harry was itching to join if that was the case.

Dinner was a short affair. After Harry had stuffed himself with as much food as possible, he went upstairs and changed into the pyjamas Snape had given him. They were clearly his Professors old pyjamas, perhaps from when he was a bit younger as there was no way they would fit him now. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that they were soft and comfortable. He placed the book on the bedside table along with his wand and glasses, and found that he was asleep within minutes.

Snape opened the spare bedroom's door, expecting to see Potter wide awake planning mischief, but was surprised to find him fast asleep. Snape glared at him for a few moments, expecting him to be pretending, but it was clear that the brat was fast asleep.

"Good." Snape muttered, and closed the door quietly.


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter Three: The Order of the Phoenix**

Severus Snape found himself unable to sleep. He tossed and turned this way and that, fearing that Potter would be up and about, destroying his property and prying into his personal belongings.

 _Blast it all._ Snape scowled as he threw the covers off of himself. There was no point trying to sleep – he would have no peace of mind until he went to check on the brat. He padded down the hallway in his slippers and paused outside the boys door.

Nothing.

He could hear absolutely nothing. That either meant one of two things; either the boy really was asleep, or he was not in the room. Snape frowned and leaned in closer to the door, his ear nearly touching it. He could distinctly hear Potter murmuring, his voice low and quiet. Snape threw open the door, imagining that Potter had perhaps summoned that insufferable house elf Dobby from Hogwarts, complaining about one thing or another.

He stopped short when he saw that Potter was in fact talking to himself. His face was screwed up in obvious distress, the duvet had been kicked off and was half on the floor.

"Don't...Cedric, don't kill Cedric!" Snape froze in surprise. Is that what the boy dreamt about? Is that why he looked especially tired this summer, with large dark circles under his eyes? Snape hesitated, unsure if he should wake him up or not. Another uncomfortable moan made his decision for him.

Firmly grasping his shoulder, Snape gave him a short yet firm shake. "Wake up Potter. Wake up!"

Harry bolted up, drenched in a light sweat. It took a moment for him to get his bearings.

"Professor?" He gasped out, disorientated without his glasses. Snape handed them to him, frowning in deep contemplation.

"How long have been having these dreams, Potter?" He asked curiously.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably on the bed, wishing that his Professor would just go away and leave him alone. No one had cared about his nightmares before and he didn't want anyone starting now, especially Snape.

"It doesn't matter. I'd like to go back to sleep now." He turned on his side, expecting the older man to leave, but he didn't.

"Potter." Snape began. Harry internally groaned, he recognised that tone of voice – he was in for a lecture. "For some unfathomable reason, you seem to be under the delusion that you must bear all your burdens by yourself. If someone has broken their leg, would they sit there and suffer in silence, or would they go to a hospital and get it treated?"

"They'd get it treated. But Sir, I don't see what this has to do with -"

"And tell me Potter," Snape continued delicately, "if someone were plagued with unpleasant dreams that stopped them from getting the necessary amount of sleep required to function, would they endeavour to do something about it?"

Harry could see where this was going. Jaw clenched, he managed a small "Yes sir."

"So why, pray tell, do you think you are different? Why would you not seek help to rectify your problem? You're just as arrogant as your Father – it would have taken you only a few seconds to ask me for a Dreamless Sleep potion." Snape stared disapprovingly down Harry. The young man stared resolutely at the wall, not wanting to admit that what his Professor said made perfect sense.

Snape swept from the room and reappeared a few moments later, a small vial in his hand.

"Drink this Potter, and go to sleep. Merlin knows you need it." With a stiff nod of his head, Harry downed the potion and settled into bed.

"Thanks Professor." Snape nodded curtly in reply and headed back to his own room, relieved that he could finally sleep without worrying.

* * *

"Mr Harry Potter sir, please, yous are to be wakings up sir, so Minnie can prepare lunch." Harry groaned in response and sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily.

 _Lunch?_ He thought in confusion. Wiping his glasses, Harry felt so much better after finally having a decent nights sleep. Maybe he should take Dreamless Sleep potions more often. He trudged down the stairs to find Snape already sitting at the table, a cup of hot tea sitting in front of him.

"Ah, Mr Potter. You finally decided to grace us with your presence." His professor snipped at him sarcastically, sipping at his tea.

"What time is it?" Harry demanded. He was eager to get to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and to see his friends. He knew that in person they would tell him everything he needed to know.

"Manners Potter. That is no way to speak to your host. It's nearly lunchtime." Lunchtime! Harry had wanted to leave as early as possible, and instead the man had let him sleep until lunchtime?

 _Typical Snape. I bet he would have woken me up at the crack of dawn, but instead decides to let me sleep in because he knows it would annoy me._

"Before you open your mouth and start spouting your usual rubbish, I decided to let you sleep in until lunchtime because you clearly needed it. Go back upstairs, have a shower and get dressed. Minnie cleaned your clothes. You will find a toothbrush in the bathroom." Harry whirled around and hurried up the stairs, eager to eat and then get going.

By the time Harry had finished, he could smell breakfast already. His mouth was watering by the time he got back down to the dining table. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the amount of food on the table; sausages, egg, bacon, pancakes, porridge, toast and an assortment of jams with tea, coffee or pumpkin juice.

"Wow! This looks amazing Minnie." The house elf smiled proudly before disappearing. Harry started wolfing it all down, piling up two plates in a haphazard manner. Snape bit his tongue and refrained from telling the boy off. After all, he would be out of his hair in a few hours, and no longer his responsibly.

Snape was pleased that Harry looked marginally better than the blood covered, sleep deprived boy that had arrived last night. No one at the order could accuse him of not taking care of the boy whilst he was at Alnwick.

Eating at a more leisurely pace, Snape pushed a small piece of paper towards Harry with the words _**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**_ written on it.

"Sir?"

"Never mind for now Potter, just look at it and memorise it." Harry did as he was instructed, and after a few minutes Snape incinerated the paper and stood up. The plates vanished and Snape turned to Harry. "Grab your wand and book, we will be apparating there." Harry nodded.

After gathering his things, Harry slowly made his way to his Professors side.

"Sometime today would be desirable." Harry scowled at the man; couldn't he see that he didn't want to stand in such close proximity to him? "Trust me Potter, I am not enjoying this either."

Harry loosely grasped the man's arm, and within seconds they had gone.

They appeared into a small alleyway, the force of the landing sent Harry staggered into Snape's side and the man caught him in a firm grip. After righting him, Snape strode away purposefully, leaving Harry to jog after him. Harry remained silent, knowing that it was pointless in trying to ask Snape any questions. The man was in a no nonsense mood, and he seemed just as eager to be rid of his company. They came to a stop at a row of houses, and Harry squinted at the numbers. Number eleven...number thirteen...

"Where's number twelve then?"

"Think about the words you memorised – preferably using a little more brain power than you would when in one of my lessons." Harry glared at his teacher. The man never missed an opportunity to insult Harry, did he? Sighing, Harry focused his attention on the task in front of him. He thought really hard about the piece of paper, seeing the words floating in front him.

Harry knew that he should be used to magic by now, but watching the house come to life as if from nothing right in front of him still left his mouth hanging open. Snape tutted as he strode past him, pushing open the door with purpose.

Harry had only taken a couple of steps into the house before a chorus of voices sounded from the top of the steps.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running down the steps. She launched herself at him and he only just managed to catch her. Slightly winded, Harry was ecstatic as Ron came down next, a goofy smile on his face.

"Nice to see you mate." He grinned, clapping Harry on the back. Remus, Moody, Mr and Mrs Weasley and a young witch all came filing into the cramped hallway next. Harry took turns greeting them all, but stumbled slightly when it came to Moody.

"Harry, this is Alastor Moody." Remus introduced. It was strangely disconcerting for Harry, meeting someone for the first time that he thought he already knew. They shook hands briefly, Harry noted that Moody's handshake was strong and firm.

"And this is Nymphadora Tonks." the young witch stepped forwards, her hair changing colours a multitude of times before settling on a light pink.

"Just call me Tonks. It's nice to finally meet you." Harry could only wordlessly nod, his eyes drifting repeatedly to her hair. "Guess you've never met a Metamorphmagus before have you? It means I can change my appearance at will. Really helped in becoming an Auror." She said it all in a breathless rush, her eyes laughing at Harry's bewilderment.

"You're an Auror?" Harry asked, impressed. He would never have guessed that the witch before him was an Auror. He supposed that people underestimated her, and that worked to her advantage. Harry absent-mindedly glanced behind him, and remembered with a start that Snape had been standing behind him in the shadows, a sour expression on his face. They made eye contact for a brief moment before Snape sneered at him and looked away.

"Harry dear, you and the kids go upstairs now. There's a meeting that's strictly for the Order of the Phoenix members. We'll come and get you all when its done." Mrs Weasley smiled kindly, but Harry opened his mouth in immediate protest.

"Potter, for once just do as your told without arguing back." Snape snapped, his seemingly decent mood from earlier disappearing. There was a tense silence as Harry threw him a dirty look before stomping up the stairs, Ron and Hermione following behind him.

"Blimey mate, can't believe you had to spend the night at Snape's. Was it horrible? I bet you're starving!" Harry could always count on Ron to lend a sympathetic ear to his troubles. Hermione had simply said that it was a wasted opportunity to learn more for their potions lessons, to which both the boys had rolled their eyes.

"It was an okay house – well, Manor." he chuckled at his friends expressions. "Yeah, lives in a Manor if you can believe it. It wasn't horrible but it wasn't fancy. It was just...plain. Food was good though, he had a house elf called Minnie and she made amazing food."

Hermione's disproving look spoke volumes about how she felt. "I hope Minnie is being treated right." Harry assured her that she was. There was an awkward silence as they sat on the beds, unsure of what to say to one another. The feeling of warmth at seeing his friends was slowly being replaced with a less welcome feeling. He suddenly wanted to left alone, and for a split second he wished he was back in the comfy double bed in Snape's spare room.

"Listen mate, we couldn't tell you anything, honest! We were sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore." Ron explained awkwardly, a worried look on his face.

"He thought you were safe with your relatives." Hermione explained, sensing Harry's declining mood.

"Well I wasn't. I got attacked by a Dementor instead." He retorted hotly, his anger growing at every perceived injustice he had felt over the summer.

"That's why he had people following you mate." That added another stab to his feelings – everyone had known he was being followed apart from him. Harry didn't bother replying because he was sure that if he tried to speak, he would just end up shouting at them.

Harry ignored his friends attempts at conversation, a desperate loneliness welling up inside him. He didn't want their company no matter how well intentioned they were, he just wanted to be alone. About half an hour later, they were called downstairs by Mrs Weasley.

"I know you must have already eaten lunch with Professor Snape Harry, but we're all about to have a light salad – its so rare to have so much of the order here at the same time – come and sit down." Harry smiled lightly, he had missed Mrs Weasley's mothering. "You're welcome to stay and join us Severus." Harry glanced over at the man, who looked like he was about to politely decline her offer.

Harry thought back to large, empty and dark Manor, and felt a drop of sympathy for the man. Did he not get lonely? Did he like being in the dark the whole time, with no one to talk to other than a house elf?

"You might as well, Professor." Harry said as nonchalantly as possible. Everyone turned to him in surprise, making his ears and face turn a fascinating shade of red. He steadfastly marched into the kitchen, hoping that everyone would stop staring at him.

Snape cleared his throat and hesitated before shaking his head. He knew better than to sit at that table when he knew Sirius was in there. He was in no mood to suffer through more poorly thought out insults from that mutt.

* * *

Dumbledore peered over his spectacles, observing Severus quietly. Snape had known as soon as Dumbledore said he needed to meet with him that it could be nothing good. It was either about Potter (as everything had to be), or there was a piece of information that he had to discover at a Death Eater meeting.

Either choice was undesirable in Snape's eyes.

"Severus, there is something that I must ask of you." Dumbledore began gravely, knowing that Severus was indeed going to put up a good fight against him. Sighing, Snape sat down heavily in his armchair, readying himself for whatever task Dumbledore was to ask of him.

"I fear that the connection between Harry the Dark Lord is growing stronger at a pace far faster than what we anticipated. He must begin Occlumency lessons immediately." Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Counting to three, he then opened his eyes and flat out rejected the idea.

"You are more than capable of teaching him Dumbledore, why must it fall to me? You have much better relationship with the boy than I."

"It is for that precise reason that I fear I would not be a suitable teacher for young Mr Potter. He needs someone who will push him. I am also far too busy Severus, to fully attend to his needs." Snape could think of several arguments that he could present to Dumbledore, but he knew deep down that he had already lost this particular battle.

"Very well." He ground out, cursing Potter in his mind.

Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling. "You both could benefit from spending some time with each other." Snape snorted and laughed darkly.

"Dispel any notions you have of the Potter brat and I forming a relationship." Dumbledore sat down in the other arm chair and balanced his cup of tea on his knee, watching the steam curl up into the air.

"There is one more thing, Severus." He murmured quietly. Blue eyes stared into dark brown before Snape sighed and motioned for him to continue. "I feel that it would be best if Harry were to spend the remainder of the summer here at Alnwick Manor."

"Absolutely not." Snape snapped, standing up to emphasise his point. "You ask too much of me Albus. Have I not done enough? Am I not _doing_ enough? The boy simply cannot stay here."

"My boy, you know I would not ask this of you unless I thought it imperative to our cause. You _must_ allow Harry to stay here. He needs to have every advantage possible when it comes to defeating Voldemort, and you know that as well. To learn Occlumency there must be some sort of rapport between the student and teacher." Snape glared resolutely at his mentor, his eyes begging the older man not to do this to him.

"Confound it all! Will I never be free of Potters? First the father and now his insufferable son!" Snape started to pace around his office, already envisioning the havoc that Potter would wreck in his house.

"Severus, I wish you would move on from the past. The sins of the father are not the sins of the son. If you simply looked past his resemblance to James, you would find that he very much so like his mother." Snape ignored him. He would however, relish the chance to tell Potter that he was spending the summer at Alnwick Manor, especially in front of his wretched Godfather. Yes, if Potter insisted on encroaching on his life, he would deliver the news and savour the look on the brats face.

He was already imagining the tantrum that Potter would throw. Snape was not going to tolerate any of it, he would crush the spirit out of him if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Harry sat opposite his Godfather in the kitchen, munching on a bit toast as they spoke.

"How's you summer been Harry?" Sirius asked, nursing a strong coffee.

"Bloody boring." Harry complained, finally glad he had an adult to he could vent to. "I've had no real information from anyone, and I've been stuck with the Dursley's!"

"Better than my summer at any rate." Sirius replied glumly. "At least you've had the chance to stretch your legs, get some air and have a few fights. I'd take battling ten Dementors over being stuck in this accursed house!" Harry was surprised at his Godfather's feelings.

"But at least you've been in the the thick of it; attending meetings, being in the know...stuff like that. Better than being kept in the dark." Sirius shrugged absent-mindedly, eyes unseeing as he sipped his drink. The portrait in the hallway abruptly started screaming obscenities, alerting the whole house that firstly her curtains had come undone, and secondly that someone new had arrived.

"Bloody woman, I'll go see who it is." Sirius gave Harry a warm squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen. The screaming thankfully stopped, but then Sirius could be heard rather loudly instead.

"My, my. Snivellus, back again so soon?" Sirius spat caustically. Snape looked at him as if he were a speck of dirt on his robe.

"Is that really the best you could come up with, Black? An insult from nearly twenty years ago?" Snape's eyes rested on Harry, a twisted sneer making its way onto his face.

"What do you want Snape?" Sirius demanded, taking a step forwards.

"I am here to deliver some news regarding Mr Potter." Everyone had gathered into the hallway now, waiting with baited breath to hear the latest development. Harry's heart was thumping incredibly fast, so fast in fact that he was sure everyone else could hear it.

"What's going on?" He asked, proud that his voice did not waver. Was it the ministry? Had Voldemort launched an attack?

"The Headmaster has decided that you are in immediate need of Occlumency lessons. Due to his currently demanding schedule, I will therefore be taking the role of teacher. Albus has also deemed it necessary that Potter spend the remainder of his summer at my residence, Alnwick Manor." His words had the desired effect as several things happened at once; Harry, Ron and Hermione started asking a barrage of questions, the adults started to murmur between themselves and, loudest of all, was Sirius Black.

"Over my dead body!" He roared, quieting everyone down. "Is Dumbledore mad? As if Harry is going to spend the summer with _you_! Where is Dumbledore? I have to speak with him right now."

"Believe me Black, there is nothing that you could say that would dissuade the Headmaster from his decision. Merlin knows I tried. Potter!" Snape snapped, making Harry jump. "Gather whatever belongings you have and be ready to Apparate to the Manor."

"Harry, don't listen to this git. You're not going anywhere." Sirius and Snape glared at each other until finally Remus decided to step in.

"Sirius, as much as none of us want to see Harry go...if Dumbledore thinks this is the best way for Harry to learn to defend himself from You-Know-Who, we can't stop him." Incredulous, Sirius turned to face his best friend with a stricken expression.

"We all know Snape will turn him over to the Dark Lord, first chance he gets! And that's _after_ he's probably tortured the lad! James would be turning in his grave!"

"James would want what is best for his son, and if he was here he would want Harry to go. He'd be upset," Remus hurriedly added, "but he would want him to go." There was a hushed quiet as Sirius clearly had an internal struggle.

He rounded on Severus, taking a few steps towards him. "If you so much as touch a _hair_ on Harry's head, I swear -"

"Don't make threats you can't follow through on, Black." Severus warned silkily, his eyes glittering. "We all know you're not allowed outside of the Headquarters, so spare me the Gryffindor bravado and get back in your place, skulking around the house and being the mangy dog that you are." the last part was said so maliciously that even Sirius was momentarily stunned into silence.

"I won't ask you again Potter. Go upstairs and get your belongings. Now." Harry was wise enough not to object and he hurried up the stairs, closely followed by his best friends. The trio could hear all of the adults now talking amongst themselves in low voices, with Sirius' voice being noticeably absent.

Harry grabbed the book Hermione had given him and his wand, since the rest of his stuff was still at the Dursley's house. He despaired a his luck. It was shaping up to be the worst summer yet. Sirius stomped into the room, looking more upset about the whole situation than Harry.

"Listen to me Harry, if he does _anything_ at all I want you to tell me at once. I won't stand for his nasty, Slytherin behaviour. Don't take any shit from him Harry." Sirius finished his passionate talk by giving Harry a fierce hug. "I'll talk to Dumbledore anyway and see what I can do. Don't worry, this won't be for long." Sirius gave him a reassuring smile before heading back down the stairs.

"Harry, this is a great opportunity! Not only for getting extra help with your potions work over the summer, but whatever he's teaching you is sure to be invaluable in defeating Voldemort. Oh Harry, promise you'll try." Hermione pleaded earnestly.

"Admit it though Hermione, Snape is a massive git." Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored Ron.

A few minutes later, Harry had said his goodbyes and now stood next to Snape, ready to Apparate back to Alnwick Manor. It was unfair he thought, he had only just started to settle down with all his friends, and now it was being taken away from him like some sort of cruel joke.

With a crack, Harry found himself staring up at the formidable Manor, with Snape sneering at him from the side. He decided that it was not going to be a good summer at all.


	4. Return to Private Drive

**Chapter Four: Return to Private Drive**

It had all happened so fast for Harry; one moment, he had been enjoying his time at Grimmauld Place, and the next thing he knew he was back at Alnwick Manor with his dour potions Professor. He felt like a nuisance that no one wanted and that no one knew what to do with. Harry trudged into the house, feeling more sorry for himself than he had ever before. He stood in the entrance hall, waiting for Snape to tell him what to do.

"Listen to me well Potter, for I shall not be repeating this twice. Whilst you are here at Alnwick Manor, there will be strict rules that you must adhere to. I have drawn up a study schedule for you and you will _follow it_. I will not be accepting the usual drivel you hand in as your potions work this year." Snape paused, racking his brain to see if there was anything else that was immediately pressing that he had to speak to the boy about.

"Sir?" Harry interrupted. "All my belongings are still at my aunts house." Ah yes, the boys belongings.

"The day is still young Mr Potter. We shall retrieve them after lunchtime. For now, go to your room and keep quite. I have some work to attend to." Snape left, and Harry wandered up to the spare room slowly, feeling forlorn.

Pushing open the door he was pleasantly surprised to find that the room had been changed drastically since he had last been in it. The colour scheme had been changed from Slytherin colours to Gryffindor and the deep red matched the dark wooden furniture nicely, he thought. The desk was still there, but now there was a pot of ink and upon opening the drawer, lots of parchment too.

Harry grimaced to himself, how much work was Snape expecting him to do? He continued his inspection, noting that there was now a cushy armchair in the corner sat facing the now lit fireplace. The room was toasty and warm and Harry felt a tiny bit better about spending his time in there. A bookshelf had been added to the room too, and Harry added his book to the empty shelves. If he was being forced to spend the summer here, he would make it feel as much like a home as possible. He poked his head into the bathroom and saw that his spare toothbrush had been left there along with some toothpaste.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Harry saw that he still had an hour and a half until lunchtime. He huffed in annoyance. What was he supposed to do without any of his stuff to entertain him? He didn't want to go and find Snape, and he felt that it was too soon to go exploring around the house. Sighing, he took his book and plopped down on his bed, having no choice but to read.

* * *

Snape sat at the dining hall table, his mood darkening as he thought about his impending visit to the Dursley's household. He hadn't seen Petunia since he and Lily were children, well over twenty years ago. He doubted that the years had been kind to her; she had a pinched, lemon like face as a child and he would wager any amount of money that she still did as an adult. And where was Potter? He had specifically told him they would be having lunch, so where was the brat?

Sighing heavily through his nose, Snape climbed up the stairs two at a time and swiftly opened Harry's door.

"Potter." Snape scowled at the still slumbering child, his head resting softly against the aged pages of his book. What time had he gone to bed last night? Clearly his useless Godfather saw no need in giving children a sensible bedtime, but Snape had to admit that he was surprised at Lupin for not enforcing some kind of rules.

Harry started to stir, and jumped when he saw his Professor glaring down at him.

"Sorry for falling asleep sir." He mumbled, although he didn't sound the least bit sorry in the slightest. They walked down the stairs in silence, the dining table now laden with a healthy variety of food. Sitting down, Harry tucked in and avoided looking at his Professor. It was _awkward_. Neither of them knew what to say, and even if they did they didn't want to speak to each other.

Clearing his throat, Harry decided that he had too many questions he wanted to ask. Snape would have to talk to him whether he liked it or not.

"Sir, I saw that my room looks different?" he ended it in a vague question, not really sure what he was asking.

"You have Professor McGonagall to thank for that. She felt that you needed a touch of _home_." Snape sneered the last word, clearly not approving of having a Gryffindor themed room in his house.

"Oh." Of course, Harry should have known that Snape would never be that thoughtful.

"Well, do I still get to see my friends and stuff?" Harry demanded. He wasn't going to be bossed around by Snape every day until September, and he certainly wasn't going to let the man bog him down in a never ending stream of work.

"Despite what your mangy Godfather may think, I did not plan to have my summer interrupted by meddlesome students. You will of course be seeing your friends so that I may have a brief respite from you." Of course, nothing Professor Snape had to say could be delivered without insult. The rest of lunch passed uneventfully until the time came to head back to Private Drive. Harry was dreading seeing his Uncle again. He could remember the distinct ache in his nose after he had been hit. He was thankful that Snape had not brought it up yet. Hopefully he never would.

* * *

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were in paradise without Harry Potter around anymore. They had simply said to the neighbours that he had gone abroad on holiday with some of his friends, and then would be heading straight back to boarding school from there. The lie had been believed easily, and all was well. The only downside to not having her nephew around, Petunia thought, was that they had to hire a gardener much earlier than usual to take up his tasks.

"Petunia dear, someone's at the door." Vernon called, his eyes unmoving from the TV. Dudley was the spitting image of his father, backside parked on the sofa, munching on some food absent-mindedly. Petunia paused in her cooking of dinner and hurried over to the door, untying her apron and draping it over the bannister.

"Hello – _you!_ " She hissed, looking scandalised. For a moment Harry thought it was aimed at him, but he realised with mounting confusion that she was staring straight at his Professor.

"Petunia." He sneered, dislike radiating off of his very being. He had been right in assuming the years had not been kind to her. Out of the two sisters, Lily had always been the beauty _and_ the brains. He idly wondered what that had left Petunia with. Perhaps bitterness?

"Who is it?" Vernon called from the lounge.

"Is it customary for you to leave visitors standing outside, or are you going to invite us in?" she glared at the two of them before hurrying them inside. She slammed the door shut and hurried into the living room. Vernon glanced up at his wife's stricken expression and stood up just as Severus entered the room. He posed as intimidating figure, with a dark scowl on his face, his black robes billowing around him. He easily towered over Vernon, who had not missed the wand that was kept close to the man's side.

"Now listen here," Vernon began, his face red, "we did not kick the boy out. He disappeared on his own." he insisted, blocking Dudley from view as if to protect him. "We don't want him back either – can't he stay with one of your lot until school starts again? We've gotten into a very nice routine since he's left and we don't want him back mucking it all up." Snape didn't show it but he was _very_ taken aback by the Dursley's reactions to Harry.

He had of course heard the boy lamenting pathetically to his friends and to Dumbledore on occasion about how 'horrible' the Dursley's were and how they didn't like him, but he had chalked it up to Potter being a celebrity, thinking that his muggle relatives were beneath him. He expected the Aunt and Uncle to have at least been worried about their nephew running off into the night, but in fact they seemed glad. Snape was uncharacteristically confused.

"I can assure you Mr Dursley that Potter will not be returning here for the rest of the summer." his eyes scanned the room and Severus quickly noted that he could not see one picture of Potter, but instead numerous photos of his fat cousin. "Mr Potter, please gather all of your belongings. I will be upstairs momentarily to assist you." Harry hurried upstairs without a second thought. For some reason he didn't want his Professor to see the state of his things, or to see his room.

Snape waited impatiently for either of the adults standing in front of him to ask him any questions about where their nephew would be staying, but he realised with growing disgust that they simply did not care.

"In case you were wondering, Mr Potter will be residing with me until school starts. He is in need of some extra tutoring which I shall be providing." It wasn't a complete lie after all. Petunia sniffed uninterestedly and excused herself to check on her cooking.

Vernon sidled closer to Snape, eyeing the man carefully. "I can tell that you also know the boy is a handful, a right ruddy pain in the arse." he murmured conspiratorially. Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing in reply. "You have my er, _permission_ to use whatever type of punishment you see fit on the boy. I learnt too late that a _firm_ hand works wonders." Vernon nodded triumphantly, pleased to find that even other Wizard's disliked Harry.

Snape set his jaw tight, his teeth grinding together imperceptibly. His eyes bored into Vernon's, and with the subtlest touch of Legilimency he saw clearly the large brute causing Harry's nose bleed. No matter how vindictive or harsh Snape could be, he was a passionate advocate against child abuse. No child no matter how wretched – including Potter – deserved to be hit. He need only look back into his own childhood to know how damaging it could be.

"I see." Snape said coldly. Vernon, oblivious to the man's anger, nodded sagely to himself and sat down again.

 _Oh yes, I see indeed. Don't worry Vernon, I won't be leaving here without leaving something behind for you first._ Snape thought savagely to himself. He knew a couple of good curses he could cast on the house – he could infest the house with rats, flies, snakes – the possibilities were endless. He would make sure that the next few months for the Dursley's were hell.

The house wasn't big, and he easily found Potter's shabby bedroom.

 _Well, the boy wasn't lying when he said the room at Alnwick was better than his one here._

A bed lay pushed up against the side of the wall with a broken leg, making it lean on its side. There was a thin sheet and one pillow which must have done nothing to help Potter in the colder months. There were bars on the window, and the walls were completely bare. There was a run-down dresser and an equally sorry looking desk and chair, and that was it. The boy was currently stroking his owl Hedwig, apologising for forgetting about her in the excitement of the last few days.

"So much for packing, Potter." Snape half-heartedly jabbed. He didn't have it in him to be cutting to the boy after seeing his less than happy home life. Snape could admit when he was wrong, and he was clearly wrong about the boy's relatives.

"Sorry sir." Harry mumbled, blushing as he pulled out his trunk from under his bed. Harry gathered all his clothes and dumped them on the bed, Snape all the meanwhile noting that he didn't have many and they were all a couple of sizes too big. Clearly, they had belonging the fat oaf of a cousin who was lounging about downstairs. Snape sneered to himself he pulled out his wand.

"There is a simple shrinking spell you can cast Potter, which will fit all of your things inside of that trunk including your broom and school supplies. The owl however, you will have to carry." Harry watched as his Professor shrunk each of his things before levitating them neatly into folded piles in his trunk. Harry had to admit that he did a better job than what he would have done.

"Is this all you will need?" Snape asked uncertainly. He was sure that teenage boys had a lot more things than this.

"Er yes. Actually no." Harry knelt down and lifted the floorboards to reveal his secret stash of things. There was a small black box which held photos of his parents, the letters and cards he received from his friends and the sweets and cakes he had been sent, vital for those days where Harry was extra hungry. The young man avoided his Professors eyes, knowing that the older man was smart enough to deduce his home situation and the reason why he had to hide food under his floorboards.

Harry was nervous, he feared that Snape would use all of this as ammunition against him. He could imagine him telling Malfoy and all the other Slytherins about how Precious Potter was not so loved after all, and how he had to hide food just so he could eat. His ears burned in shame and he felt angry tears prick his eyes.

 _I will not cry._ He thought forcefully. Swallowing, he faced his Professor bravely and nodded.

"I'm done sir." Snape nodded back in reply and silently stalked down the stairs. They left without a goodbye, with no one noticing the subtle flick of Severus' wand.

* * *

Harry had immediately raced up the stairs to his new room to unpack. He couldn't bare to be in the presence of Snape at the moment. Snape meanwhile, had flooed himself immediately to the Headmasters office in indignant fury.

"Severus!" Albus exclaimed, "Care for a lemon drop?"

"They barely count as family Albus!" Snape said passionately. He started to pace up down as he spoke. "They barely fed the boy, they kept him in poor conditions – you should have seen the state of his room and belongings – the Uncle had even raised his hand to the boy! That fat oaf then had the gall to suggest that I too should take such disciplinary actions!" Breathing heavily through his nose, Severus gave Albus an accusing look. "How could leave the boy which such incompetent, careless fools?"

Dumbledore sighed and gestured to the empty chair before him. Severus sat down stonily and crossed his arms, waiting for Dumbledore's excuse.

"I had hoped that Petunia would love her nephew, just as how Lily would have loved hers...I had reports of course that the family were not particularly overjoyed to have custody of Harry, but I did not think that they would mistreat him. And for the most part Severus, they have not. Yes, they may have neglected him, perhaps underfed him, but he was never _truly_ badly treated. I assume you used Legilimency on his Uncle to discern what had happened when he 'raised his hand' to Harry?"

Snape nodded stiffly.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Before that incident Severus, I can assure you that there had been no physical abuse towards Harry. However," Dumbledore continued carefully, "now that it has been brought to my attention, it only strengthens my reasons for having Harry stay at Alnwick Manor this summer. The issue will have to be revisited of course for when the boy returns to them next year -"

"Returns? Albus are you mad? We need a healthy, somewhat mentally-stable Potter if he is to defeat the Dark Lord! Sending him back to those pathetic -" Dumbledore raised a hand calmly.

"The blood wards, Severus, are what keep Mr Potter safe. As much as I do not want to send him back, there is no choice. He needs that protection at least until he turns seventeen. We simply cannot take the risk." Albus' sombre words did nothing to lift the cloud of incredulous anger that had descended on Snape.

"On a lighter note, I am thoroughly overjoyed to see you taking such an interest in Harry's well-being!" before Dumbledore could say another word, Snape had flooed back to his house.

* * *

Harry stomped around the Manor, looking for Snape. Where had the man disappeared to? He barged into the study just as the man in question stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded, already guessing the answer.

"Mind your tone of voice Potter. I was speaking with the Headmaster."

"Did Dumbledore mention speaking to me at all?"

" _Professor_ Dumbledore is extremely busy, but he will endeavour to see you soon." Snape could tell that the boy was in a bad mood, and he had no desire to talk to him right now.

"I bet you had a right laugh didn't you?" Harry accused hotly, his control over his emotions slipping. "Bet you loved the fact that my relatives don't treat me like the 'celebrity' you always say I am. I bet you can't wait to have a little gossip with Malfoy and have all of Slytherin making fun of me. Well you're a slimy git and I hate you and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks!" Harry had started off speaking at a normal volume, but towards the end of his rant he had started shouting.

Snape's first impulse was to curb the boys blatant lack of respect, to punish him for daring to speak him like that. However Snape also knew that Potter was only fifteen, and emotions can run high at that age. He decided to give the young man a rare break, as he had been through a trying couple of days and even Snape wasn't that heartless.

"Mind how you speak to me Potter, or you're going to have an unpleasant evening here. And in answer to your other absurd accusations: Draco Malfoy and I do not 'gossip', as you so eloquently put it. I am his teacher and he is a student, nothing more and nothing less. And no matter my disposition, no child deserves to be mistreated." He stared Harry straight in the eyes as he said this unflinchingly. "You may be pleased to hear that I left something behind for the Dursley's, to help them...reflect on their past actions."

"What did you do?" Harry asked, half curious and half fearful.

Snape smirked at the young man. "A simple curse that at first I was going to cast on their house, however I then decided that perhaps it would be more...proper if instead I cursed them. They will now suffer misfortune after small misfortune for the next year. I doubt that they are smart enough to connect it to magic." Snape said smoothly.

Harry felt a mire of conflicting emotions; on the one hand, he felt a vicious pleasure at the Dursley's experiencing bad luck for a full year. On the other hand, what had been Snape's motivations for doing that? It was the complete opposite of what he expected the Potions Master to do. Perhaps he didn't know the man as well as he thought he did?

"I guess my Uncle won't be getting that promotion then." Harry said cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. Snape snorted quietly.

"Quite right Mr Potter. I don't suppose he will." They looked at each other with a little less animosity than usual, which left Harry feeling weird. "You have no doubt unpacked in a haphazard fashion. You shall maintain a clean and orderly room whilst you are under my roof. I expect your room to be in a presentable fashion within the hour. I shall come check after I have finished some work I need to do. We will then discuss your schedule for the next few weeks."

"Yes sir." Harry groaned, the brief moment they shared forgotten. Harry shot a glare at his Professor's retreating back. He could have almost pouted; sure, he hadn't exactly left the room _neat_ , but what did Snape care? It's not as if the man would be spending any time in there!

Severus was feeling slightly more optimistic at the prospect of having Harry Potter stay in his house; yes, if the boy would remain quite, follow his schedule and leave him alone, they could get on without incident this summer and then everything could go back to normal come September.

Smirking triumphantly to himself, he couldn't wait to see the looks on his colleagues face when September came round. Yes, he would say, watching Potter was easy. All the boy needs is discipline and structure, which leaves no room for him to get into trouble. They all thought that Severus wouldn't be able to do it. Well, he would prove them all wrong. It never ended well for people who underestimated the Master of Potions.


	5. Occlumency

_Author's Note: I'm not really sure how I feel about the start of this chapter, but I'm pretty pleased with how it goes from the middle to the end :) Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Occlumency**

Harry surveyed his room in triumph; he was actually rather pleased with how it had turned out. His broom had been tucked tidily away on top of his bookshelf and he actually had enough space in the wardrobe to hang up his school uniform. He had taken a special pleasure in arranging his birthday cards on the fireplace mantle, something which he had refrained from doing when at the Dursley's. The sweets and cakes from Mrs Weasley and his friends were left out in the open on top of his desk, available to him whenever he wanted.

 _Who'd have thought a temporary room at Snape's house would be the best room I've ever had?_ Harry thought drily. He laughed quietly under his breath and started munching on a piece of cake. He scanned his bookshelf, his eyes glossing over all of his school text books and instead settling on Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry lounged back on his bed, the massive book propped up on his knees, moving onto his second slice of cake already.

Harry read in uninterrupted bliss for another half an hour before Snape came and ruined it all.

"Potter, if you thought for one moment that I would allow you to fill yourself with sugar and turn my guest room into a pig sty with the crumbs, you were sorely mistaken." Snape had marched in without knocking and had immediately noticed all the sweets and cakes that were piled onto the desk and the bed.

"You can't take them away, they're mine!" Harry complained, sitting up and abandoning his book.

"Rest assured Potter, you will have three meals a day whilst you are here. There's no need to stockpile sweets and cakes in your room." Snape said softly. He confiscated the confectionery goods and left, leaving Harry feeling humiliated and upset. He wasn't _stockpiling_ them, they were his birthday treats and he had a right to have them in his room! Typical Snape, he just had to bring that little fact up from their visit to the Dursley's. Fuming, Harry stamped after the man into his study.

"I'm not a child, I'm fifteen!" Snape snorted and ignored him. "They're my birthday treats and I want them back you greasy git -" Harry suddenly found himself dangling upside down. All the blood rushed to his head and his glasses fell off, leaving the world frightfully blurry.

"I've had enough of your arrogance, Potter. Do not forget who you are talking to. I am still your teacher and as my student you will _respect_ me. I have been lenient because you have had an exciting last few days, but that ends _now_." Snape loomed in over Harry, his face inches away from his.

A thrill of fear shot through Harry's body, not only because of Snape's menacing words or how he looked like a Dementor without his glasses on, but because the man had just dangled him upside down and seemed prepared to leave him there. Harry naively had thought that he wouldn't do something like that as punishment, simply because he didn't when they were at Hogwarts.

 _But we're not at Hogwarts right now, we're in his house. He can do anything he wants to me and I'll be powerless to stop it!_ Harry reached for his wand, but a simple 'accio' from Snape had closed that avenue of defence.

"Don't look so panicked Potter." Snape said in a bored tone. "You will not be needing your wand this summer, as it has already gotten you into trouble once, and being underage you will not be performing any magic regardless."

"You can't do this, it – it's not right. And it can't be good for me to have all this blood in my head." Harry tried desperately, feeling dizzy already.

"You will remain like that until I feel certain that you understand the rules that I have imposed, and that I have your guarantee that you will obey them whilst here at Alnwick Manor."

"I will I promise! Like you said, it's been an exciting couple of days now but I'll be calm."

"And good?" Snape sneered sarcastically.

"And good." Harry repeated back. He was relieved when Snape ended the spell and dumped him onto the floor. He sighed as he looked up at his still blurry Professor.

"Pick up your glasses and sit down so we can discuss your schedule." Snape ordered. Grumbling, Harry felt along the floor until his hands landed on top of his familiar wiry glasses. Slipping them on, he blinked and rotated his shoulders before sitting in front of Snape's desk sullenly.

Severus pushed forwards a bit of parchment towards Harry, the word 'schedule' printed on the top boldly.

 _ **Schedule**_

 _ **8:00am – wash & prepare for the day **_

_**9:00am – breakfast**_

 _ **10:00am – study time**_

 _ **12:00am – lunch**_

 _ **1:00pm – remedial potions**_

 _ **3:00pm – study time**_

 _ **6:00pm – dinner**_

 _ **7:00pm – Occlumency lesson**_

 _ **8:00pm – free time/quiet time**_

 _ **10:00pm – bed**_

"What is this? Look at how much studying you've put down." Harry was incredulous; he thought he was here to learn how to defend himself from Voldemort – not to have Snape treat him as if he was back a Hogwarts again! "Remedial potions?" Harry spluttered. It couldn't get any worse than this surely?

"Yes Potter, in case it had escaped your notice your potions work has been less than satisfactory in the past. That will not be the case this year." Snape said aggressively. "You also need to take Potions at NEWT level if you wish to become an Auror. Rest assured I will shed no tears if you fail to get into my class next year." he slyly added and watched in satisfaction as Harry seemed to wilt under his words.

"Hang on, so I've only got two hours of free time a day? Sir." Harry added hastily, painfully aware of how disrespectful he had been. If he wanted to survive this summer intact, he'd have to get on Snape's good side. If he even had one.

"Yes. That should be an efficient amount of time for you to do whatever it is that you find entertaining. It has the added bonus of not allowing you enough time to find trouble."

Indignant, Harry opened his mouth to argue his case; he didn't go looking for trouble, it just somehow always managed to find him and it really wasn't his fault.

"I don't want to hear it Potter. This schedule will be effective from tomorrow. For now, keep yourself entertained. _No_ exploring or causing trouble. There are several rooms in this Manor which have been locked securely for a reason. If a door does not open straight away, assume it is dangerous and do not go in there. Am I understood?" Snape asked firmly. Harry nodded, his mind already working to figure out what could possibly be so dangerous in Snape's home.

Perhaps Snape had a pet Dementor? Harry shuddered, goosebumps appearing on his skin. No, that couldn't be it. Maybe he had room filled with Death Eater things, like his robes and mask and evil potions that they wanted him to brew. He was glad he had his invisibility cloak with him, despite what Snape said he was going to find out what secrets this house held. Maybe if he was lucky, the Pendant of Time would still be here, lost under the dust and forgotten by everyone else but him.

"Sir?" Harry asked, making the man pause in the doorway. "Where are you going?" Severus frowned at the boy, not appreciating his nosiness.

"None of your business Potter." at the young man's wide eyed look, Snape sighed. "It's business that concerns the Order of the phoenix and not troublesome little boys such as yourself." and with that curt explanation, Snape disappeared.

Harry didn't feel like reading his Quidditch book anymore, especially now that all his cake had been taken away from him. He didn't have anything to entertain himself with either; he usually had his friends for that when he was at Hogwarts, or he was constantly too busy doing chores at the Dursley's house.

Harry decided that he hadn't flown on his broom in a while and it was the perfect thing to do to waste a couple of hours. The Manor was pretty straight forward as long as you kept the main hallways and staircases. There were plenty of rooms and small hallways that came off from the main one, but Harry decided to save exploring them for when he was really bored.

Eventually Harry found the door that lead to the Manor House Grounds, and paused as he took in just how massive it really was. He wasn't sure where the borders were, but he decided that if he didn't stray too far he should be okay. Mounting his broom, Harry shot into the sky and whooped in exhilaration. This was just what he needed. Looping around, Harry rose higher and higher from the ground and looked down the Manor. It didn't seem so scary and daunting from the sky, Harry decided.

* * *

Severus sighed tiredly as he arrived back at Alnwick. It had been a demanding few hours and he wanted nothing more than to have dinner, and then settle down in front of the fire with a book. As he came closer to the front door, he noticed a small speck in the sky, a realised that it was Potter flying about on his broom.

"Potter!" He barked at the sky, pleased when the young man obediently flew down to meet him.

"Yes Professor?"

"Get washed up for dinner, we have much to discuss."

 _Finally!_ Harry thought with glee, racing ahead up the stairs. Not only was he considerably hungry, but he was ecstatic at the thought of finally learning some _real_ information. He hastily washed his hands before joining Professor Snape at the dining table. Helping himself to some chicken, Snape cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"After dinner Potter, we will begin your first Occlumency lesson -"

"I thought that wasn't going to happen until tomorrow?" Harry blurted out, completely cutting the other man off. Harry had no idea what Occlumency was, or what the lessons would entail, but he found that he was suddenly afraid. He wished that Dumbledore was teaching him instead.

Snape frowned at the interruption. "The schedule does indeed begin tomorrow Potter, but the main reason for you being here is to learn Occlumency. It therefore make sense to start on that immediately, would it not?" Honestly, the boy could be so dense some time it was a wonder how he had survived for so long.

"Oh. Well, what is it?" Harry asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"Occlumency is the magical defence of the mind against external penetration." Snape sighed at Harry's blank look. "In other words Potter -"

"I understood what you meant." Harry interjected quickly. "I just didn't know that that was a thing."

"To catalogue what you didn't know would take a lifetime Mr Potter. In any case, it will be imperative in helping you defeat the Dark Lord. I therefore expect you to give me your full attention, to exert an actual effort and to heed what I teach you. It is by no means an easy task to accomplish, but I am confident that with the right attitude you will be able to achieve it." Snape said sternly. His tone of voice left no room for arguments or disagreements on Harry's part.

"You think I can do it?" Harry asked in surprise, unused to getting such a vote of confidence from the potions professor.

"It requires a person who is strong willed...it is not dissimilar to breaking free of the Imperius Curse." Harry stirred the food around on his plate thoughtfully; it didn't sound _too_ bad.

"How do we practice then?"

An ugly smirk appeared on Snape's face as he viewed his student from across the table.

"I will be breaking into your mind numerous times, until you have learnt how to repel my attacks. If successful in that endeavour, we will be able to move onto the more...subtle aspects of Occlumency." Snape rolled his eyes as Harry choked dramatically on his food.

"Spare me the theatrics Potter. Evidence suggests that you and the Dark Lord share a unique connection via your minds. As he grows stronger, it does the same. This leaves you vulnerable to a mental attack – _however_ ," Snape continued on sternly, "as of right now, we have the upper hand. This opportunity should not be wasted. The Dark Lord is unaware of your connection, and it will be in everyone's best interests – including yours – that you master it before he does."

"But sir -" Harry stopped mid protest and thought hard about what the Professor had said. He slumped back in his chair nodded his head in agreement. He'd rather Snape invaded his mind than Voldemort.

* * *

Harry stood apprehensively in the middle of the room as he watched Professor Snape remove his outer robes. He vaguely wished he hadn't eaten so much since his stomach had decided to perform somersaults.

"Listen to me carefully Potter. I want you to relax your mind, become a blank slate. Feel no emotions."

 _Easy for you to say._ Harry thought bitterly, warily eyeing the man's wand which was held lightly in his hand. Harry inhaled deeply before exhaling, his eyes closed as he tried to imagine a blank, white canvas in front of him. Harry really was trying not to feel any emotions, but he felt a mixture of anxiety and impatience.

"Concentrate Potter." Harry's frowned deepened and he opened his eyes to glare at him.

"I'm trying sir." He grit out. He could already guess that these lessons were going to be very taxing on both him and Snape. A few minutes passed by until Harry felt that he was calm and 'blank' enough to continue on with the rest of the lesson.

"I'm ready."

"Remember Potter – try and throw me out of your mind. Legilimens!" Harry involuntarily gasped as he felt Snape penetrate his mind.

 _He was six years old...Dudley and his gang had chased him up a tree...they were laughing as they pelted him with stones..._

What was going on? He didn't want to relive this memory!

 _He had just turned ten and he hadn't received any presents...Dudley had received so many...he was so jealous..._

"You're not trying Potter!" Harry gasped as he came to. He was lying on the floor, covered in a cold sweat. Groaning he at up and leant back on his elbows. Panting slightly, he looked up incredulously at his Professor.

"It's pretty hard to try when I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing! What even happened anyway?"

"I penetrated your mind with absurd ease. Most people are able to throw up some sort of rudimentary shielding without knowing how, or without realising they were doing it."

Harry glared at him angrily. "That still doesn't help me, _Professor_."

"You must focus your energy on dispelling me from your mind. Come, let us try again. Legilimens!" This second attempt ended no differently for Harry. The third attempt yielded similar results as well; both times he found himself lying down on his back, panting as he stared up at the ceiling having relived various childhood memories.

Snape found that with every attempt he was growing more and more irritated with the boy. Was the boy even trying? He had graciously given up his free time and even his _home_ to ensure that the boy got as much out of this as possible, but instead he failed to exert any effort.

 _Remain calm Severus. Perhaps a greater push will yield better results._

"I will not go so easy this time Potter. Legilimens!" He dove into Harry's mind without preamble, determined to find the memories that were stored away in the deeper levels of his mind in order to elicit a reaction.

 _Cedric lay dead on the grass, his eyes unseeing as they stared up into the dark sky. There was a cruel laugh off to the side...his hand reached out to touch Cedric's own..._

"STOP!" Harry yelled, desperate not to relive that particular memory. He opened his eyes, horrified to find Snape kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Professor I – I don't know what I did -" he held his breath as Severus slowly staggered to his feet, he cringed in anticipation – was the man going to yell at him, curse him even?

"Well Mr Potter, you have successfully defended your mind. It's not ideal that I had to delve so deeply into your mind to get that reaction, but it proves that not all is lost. Now, we must focus on you being able to control that reaction." Snape watched the boy carefully; it appeared as if he had not heard anything he said to him. The stricken expression on his face suggested that the Diggory boy's death was a still a little fresh for him.

"Go back to your room Potter. I'll have Minnie bring you a slice of cake, as promised. You have done well."

"Thanks Professor." Harry all but whispered. He left the room in a hurry, fighting back tears and the overwhelming guilt that always accompanied that memory. Suddenly feeling tired, Harry thumbed through his clothes, looking for pyjamas. He eventually settled on Snape's old pair. They were by far the comfiest and closest to fitting him size wise.

Harry was secretly glad that he didn't have to wear Dudley's old t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. He slipped into bed, picking up his discarded Quidditch book. Minnie popped into the room carrying a large slice of chocolate cake on a plate.

"For Mr Potter sir. Master Snape is saying that you should be asleep by ten Mr Potter sir, for he will be checking." Harry nodded and gave her a sincere thank you as he balanced the plate on his lap. He started to eat slowly with the fork he was provided. He didn't want to get his book sticky with cake, and was grateful that Minnie had brought cutlery. If it was up to Harry he wouldn't even have brought a plate with him.

The house elf put out the fire with a snap of her fingers and produced a small bed side lamp, wish she turned on for Harry.

 _This is the comfiest I've ever been over the summer._ Harry thought to himself blissfully. A combination of the cake, his warm bed and the soft glow from the lamp soon lead to Harry falling asleep, his book resting on his chest.

* * *

Severus glanced at the clock and saw that it was five minutes to ten. He had no doubt that Potter would be tired and ready for sleep; the first few Occlumency lessons usually took it out of the student, leaving them more tired than usual.

Snape hesitated before bringing a small vial of Dreamless Sleep with him.

 _Only so I don't have to deal with his crankiness tomorrow if he experiences disturbed sleep._ It definitely was not because he felt a pang of compassion for the boy after seeing Cedric Diggory laying dead in the grass in his memories.

Gently pushing the door open, Snape was not at all surprised to see the boy sleeping peacefully, cake and book forgotten. He looked so innocent and young for once, instead of haggard and worried about the Dark Lord and when the next attempt on his life would be.

Grumbling to himself, Snape produced a bookmark and tucked it neatly into the page that Potter had been reading before placing the book back on the shelf. He then made the plate and the half eaten cake disappear. He hastily pulled the covers further up on the boy – _no use for him to catch a cold_ , he had justified – turned the lamp off and placed the vial next to him. Retrieving a small bit of parchment from the desk, Snape simply wrote: _Dreamless Sleep, should you need it_ , before leaving the room, eager himself to get into bed.

Potter would learn Occlumency before September arrived, Snape was determined to see it through to the end. And he was nothing if not determined.


	6. Shopping

**Chapter Six: Shopping**

 _Harry was sliding along the cool stone floor on his belly. He felt powerful, strong. The corridor was dark, but with his superior vision he could see easily. Which way to go? He was surrounded by doors...his tongue flicked out uncertainly...he needed more guidance from his Master...he would try again tomorrow..._

Harry was awoken by his scar throbbing painfully. Pressing the palm of his hand into his head, he grimaced. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry thought back to the dream he had.

 _What a strange dream..._ but Harry's got feeling was telling him it was not a dream, that it was something more and he had the overwhelming urge to inform Snape. He padded down the hallway and paused outside of the man's room, before knocking quietly. No response. He supposed that the man was deep asleep, and ventured in cautiously.

Snape's room was decorated similarly to his own room; he had a double bed fitted with silky dark green sheets speckled with silver, there was a sturdy desk filled with parchment, quills and ink and two bookcases with not one empty space on them. Drifting uneasily towards the man, Harry rubbed at his scar again, wishing that the throbbing would stop; it was not the worst pain he had experienced when it came to his scar, but it would certainly stop him from sleeping again.

He could imagine the dour looks the Professor would shoot him in the morning if he found out Harry hadn't slept the night. "I was only down the hallway Potter, are you so stupid you forgot what we had discussed?" Blah, blah, blah.

"Professor? Wake up." Harry whispered. He reached out a hand to shake him awake. As soon he touched him Snape had shot up, sending a startled Harry jumping back a few paces.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion Potter?" Snape asked menacingly, turning on the lamp that as next to his bedside. Suddenly, Harry felt like a silly little child and he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed.

"Nothing Sir." He bit out hotly, regretting his foolish idea already.

Snape sighed in irritation. "There was obviously a reason why you decided to interrupt my sleep Potter. You may as well come here and speak." How could the man be so alert when he'd been woken up in the middle of the night? Harry scowled at him before clearing his throat.

"It's nothing really Sir...I err, I had a weird dream and then I woke up with my scar hurting and...wondered if you had something to make the pain go away." Snape perked up immediately at the mention of Harry's scar and beckoned the boy closer to him.

"What was the dream about?" He asked softly, examining the scar without touching it.

"Well, I was in a dark hallway...sort of crawling along the floor. There were loads of doors and I didn't know which one to pick and then I woke up." Harry watched as his Professor frowned, deep in thought.

"I see." was all he offered, before rising and walking to his study. Harry followed him, relieved when he was handed two potions. "A headache reliever and something that should hopefully stop the inflammation. You may take some dreamless sleep too if you so wish."

Harry nodded his thanks and swiftly downed them, eager to be able to think clearly again.

"What do you think about my dream sir? Do you think it has something to do with Volde- You-Know-Who?" Harry asked anxiously.

"For now Potter, your main concern is going back to bed. I will...speak to the Headmaster about this tomorrow."

"Dumbledore? Are you going back to Grimmauld Place? Let me come with you!" Snape opened his mouth, a frown on his face, but Harry interrupted him. "I wont eavesdrop or anything! I just want to see Ron and Hermione and Sirius! Please? I promise I'll be good." Harry stared up at his Professor, trying to convey how much he wanted to go with him.

 _Damn Potter!_ Snape relented reluctantly, the green eyes reminded him so much of Lily that he couldn't bear to say no. The boy was already looking up at him so pathetically...and it would surely do him some good to see his friends and his pathetic Godfather.

"Very well Potter, we will go after breakfast. Now I suggest you go back to sleep." Harry nodded, his overall mood lightened considerably.

"Night Professor!" he mumbled before hurrying off to bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Severus rolled his eyes at the boys obvious excitement. He wasn't feeling anywhere near as ecstatic to be going back so soon to the headquarters. He was determined that _no one_ within the order would be able to find fault with the way he was managing the boy. No, Potter would look smart and presentable and well fed, with a full nights sleep behind him too.

 _We'll see if his mangy dog Godfather has anything to complain about._ Snape thought viciously to himself. Settling down, he too soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Up, Potter! We have a busy morning ahead of us!" with a flick of his wand, the curtains parted to let in a bright stream of light. Harry groaned and sat up, glaring at his blurry Professor, slamming his glasses back onto his nose, and stretched languidly.

"Morning to you too." He said sourly, shooting Snape another glare.

"I want you washed, ready and dressed in a presentable manner by half eight. And for once actually _brush_ your hair so you look somewhat civilised." Snape advised drily. "For the remainder of your stay here you will be representing Alnwick Manor and by extension me, since you are under my guidance. I will not have you parading about looking like a homeless beggar." he ended in a sneer, eyeing Harry's hair in distaste. He swept from the room before Harry even had a chance to think of a comeback.

"Stupid greasy bat." Harry mumbled to himself angrily. "There's nothing wrong with my hair. He can talk, greasy bloody git."

After a quick shower, Harry towel dried his hair before opening up his wardrobe. Snape had said that he had to dress 'presentably'. Harry despaired as he rifled through his cousins clothes. He had nothing that fit him and everything was crumpled up despite being folded neatly. In the end, Harry decided to wear the least baggy pair of jeans he could find and shabby looking white t-shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror that was on the inside of the wardrobe door and bit his lip. Snape would definitely not approve of this. Sliding on some holey socks, he put his equally scuffed up trainers on and headed back into the bathroom, determined to tame his hair somewhat. He was in no mood to suffer through more insults from the man. Ten minutes later however, and Harry had given up. His hair would never lay flat, and his Professor would just have to get over it.

Stomping down the stairs, Harry readied himself to face Snape. "Hi." he said defiantly, chin up.

Severus raised an incredulous eyebrow as he surveyed the young man's outfit.

"If you think that dressing like that will garner you sympathy -" Snape abruptly stopped, noticing the two spots of colour that appeared on the boys cheeks. He was staring at the ground, clearly feeling humiliated. With a sinking realisation, Snape remembered that the poor boy had all of his cousins hand me downs. Snape immediately knew that the boys clothing situation had to be remedied.

"Potter," he said softly, causing the boy to look up at him confusedly, "I believe that a...shopping trip, is in order first. We will procure you clothes that are actually your size." Harry couldn't help but gape at man. Was his hearing working? Severus Snape did not just say they were going shopping together did he? "Close your mouth Potter and sit down. We do not have all day." He paused, a pained look on his face. "We may as well go to Hogsmeade to get your supplied for the upcoming school year."

"Err, okay. I mean yes sir." Harry felt a knot form in his stomach, though for what reason he couldn't tell. No one had cared about he looked, or his lack of proper clothing. He hadn't ever had a new clothing before, apart from of course his school robes – _but those don't really count, do they?_ A snide voice said in the back on his mind.

 _Snape's only doing it so I don't embarrass him when we go to the headquarters...even though, Sirius had never said anything to me either._ Harry suddenly felt very alone and vulnerable as he pushed his sausage around on his plate. _But Sirius can't take me out shopping! But Remus could have..._ Harry shook his head, his throat constricting. He wasn't going to cry, but he felt so let down by the fact that his Father's two best friends had never even said anything to him about his clothes. He knew he was being silly, but the fact that Snape of all people had noticed and decided that something had to be done about it...

Snape watched as Harry retreated into himself, playing with his food and just generally looking like a forlorn lamb. Snape had an inkling as to what thoughts must be running through the head; embarrassment, humiliation...Snape knew those feelings well. He too had had to suffer through his childhood and adolescent years wearing clothes from charity bins, his mother too poor to afford new clothes for him.

A burning sense of injustice arose in him as he stared at Lily's son. _Lily's son._ Shame coursed through him as he thought about the state he had let her son fall into. He had promised to watch over him and protect him, but that didn't just mean from Voldemort. The boy would be useless if he was not taken care of mentally as well. And he needed clothes, food and love just like anyone else.

Snape sneered to himself and held back a dark laugh. He could provide the boy clothes and food, but he could not give him love. Just thinking about that word brought up painful memories of his mother and of Lily, and he cringed at the idea of caring for Potter in anything more than a professional manner. For once he was thankful for the small fan club the boy had managed to amass for himself. Between the Weasley's, Granger and the staff at Hogwarts, the boy would have more attention and love than anyone could possibly deal with in a lifetime.

 _Blasted Potter, why must it always fall to me to clean up the messes that he ends up in? Why is it always me who must take on the role of caregiver and make sure the boys basic needs are met? It is as if the universe is punishing me._ Snape sighed and stood up.

"Since you are obviously done with breakfast, I suggest we make our way into London. I do not want to waste away the entire day shopping for you Potter, and do not forget we still need to visit the headquarters. No dawdling, keep to my side and do _not_ wander off." satisfied that the boy was not going to do any of those things, he pointed his wand at Potter's face and murmured a small incantation.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked startled. It felt as though his entire face had pins and needles – a very unpleasant feeling indeed.

"See for yourself." Snape conjured up a small mirror and Harry took it, staring at himself in fascination. There was no scar on his forehead and his nose had grown longer. Turning to the side, he could see that it hooked down a little too. His eyes were dark brown and his hair seemed a little straighter, greasier...

"Hey! I look like you!" Harry realised with a start.

"Brilliant observation Potter." Snape quipped. Harry noticed that the man wasn't in his usual billowing wizard robes, but instead in a simple black turtle-neck jumper and black trousers. He looked...normal.

"Er, but why?" Snape shot him a look that spoke volumes. It conveyed that he thought Harry was very dense and that he should already know the answer to that question. Harry was glad that the man didn't voice his thoughts out loud.

"It would look very odd to see Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World out and about with his hated Potions Professor wouldn't it? Especially if one of the pure-blood families were in Hogsmeade and saw. Remember Potter, that for all intents and purposes I am a loyal Death Eater to them."

"Oh. Yeah, makes sense." Harry admitted, feeling stupid for not realising that by himself.

"If anyone asks, you are my nephew Thaddeus King. You are my estranged sisters son who comes to visit on the rare occasion, as she has gone away on important business and had no one to leave you with." Harry tried to remember what Snape had said. He doubted anyone would speak to him anyway, they'd direct any questions to Snape and he was more than happy to let the man explain rather than himself.

"Do you really have a sister sir?" He asked absent-mindedly. If he did, he imagined her to be the female version of Snape; tall, pale and with dark greasy hair. She wouldn't be bubbly or fun, she'd be the exact same sarcastic carbon copy of the Potions Master.

"No." he replied shortly. Holding out his arm, Harry made a face and grabbed him before they disappeared with a crack. They arrived in an alleyway not dissimilar to the one they had Apparated to in order to get to Grimmauld Place. This time however upon exiting the alleyway and walking down the street, Harry saw a large shopping centre in front of him.

People bustled about happily as they walked past, although they gave a wider berth to the angry looking man dressed all in black. It was summer after all.

"Oh, Professor – I haven't got any money -"

"I will be paying Potter." Snape said hurriedly, not even looking at him. Snape had been feeling weirdly guilty over the state Potter was in, he could imagine how disappointed Lily was in him. He had silently promised that he was rectify his mistakes. And that started with paying for the boys clothes himself.

"Professor...that's very uh, kind of you but really, I can pay for myself though..." he trailed off as Snape threw him an acidic look.

"Be quiet Potter. I am paying and that is the end of our discussion." lips pressed tightly together, Snape marched into the first clothing shop he saw, picked up a basket and handed to Harry.

"Get whatever you necessary. I will wait here." He sat down stiffly on a sofa next to a mother and her little girl. The woman smiled at both of them, she was plump and pleasant looking and reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley.

"Your son looks so much like you." She commented kindly. Snape sent her a fierce glare in response before stonily staring at Harry, daring him to say anything. The young man smiled awkwardly at the woman, his eyes sending her a silent apology before he hurried off, wanting nothing more than to get to Hogsmeade.

It felt bizarre and wrong to be shopping in a muggle area with Professor Snape. The funny thing was, Harry thought to himself with a snicker, is that the man would have blended in pretty well despite wearing a turtle-neck and all black in summer. The only problem was – Harry glanced back over his shoulder surreptitiously – was that the man looked like the personification of anger. He felt mortified as he thought back to the poor woman and Snape glaring at her. The man could definitely learn a thing or two about manners.

It didn't take Harry long to pick out a couple of items to put in his basket; three jumpers – maroon, dark blue and dark green – two pairs of jeans, two new pairs of trainers and two packs of boxers. Blushing, he presented the basket to Snape who quickly inspected it.

"Honestly Potter, do you really think that this will be enough? Are you going to wear the same three jumpers throughout the summer?" Harry's face turned positively scarlet. He had never gone clothes shopping like this for himself before, he hadn't even thought about wearing jumpers through the summer.

Making note of the sizes Harry had picked, Snape made his way through the store again picking out a lot more clothes than harry had. Harry blushed as he wondered how much it was going to come to at the end. By the time Snape had decided Harry had bought enough clothes, they had needed to switch from a basket to a large trolley. Harry had lost count of how many t-shirts, jeans, jumpers and jackets Snape had picked up and thrown into the trolley. There had definitely been at least eight pairs of new shoes – six trainers and two pairs of formal wear – along with two pairs of smart trousers and three smart shirts.

"Can you think of anything else you will need Potter?" Snape asked casting a critical eye over the shopping trolley again.

"No sir! Honestly this is more than I had even thought...I mean, this is loads. A good amount." He ended lamely. Over the past couple of days Harry had found himself thinking that the Potions Professor wasn't _that_ bad, sure he was a snarky git, but his reactions to his home life had shown that he wasn't completely heartless. Hell, the man was buying him _clothes_ for Merlin's sake!

Arriving at the till, Harry watched with mounting embarrassing as the cashier scanned through the items, the price climbing higher and higher with every beep.

"Going through a growth spurt are we?" the cashier laughed. Harry shrugged, his voice suddenly gone. "It's very nice of your dad to buy you all this new stuff though." he continued, oblivious to Snape's growing irritation.

"We do not have all day." he ground out, sending the teen behind the till a glare. Swallowing, he hastily scanned through the last items and bagged them up.

"That'll be £178.87 please." Snape pulled out a wad of cash and forcefully slammed it on the desk. Harry couldn't help roll his eyes. Sneakily, he glanced at Snape before saying;

"We're not in that much of a rush, _Dad_." Harry smiled angelically up at Snape who looked like he had been slapped. Coughing, he grabbed the bags, handed half to Harry and then stalked out of the shopping centre.

"Where are we going now?" Harry panted, the bags weighing him down. Snape ignored him and lead them back to the same alleyway they had arrived in.

"Put the bags down." Snape ordered. Stepping back, he pointed his wand at them and murmured something which sent the bags disappearing with a pop.

"Where did they go?"

"Back to Alnwick Manor. Now, we will Apparate to Hogsmeade to buy your school supplies." Harry nodded, stepping next to the man and gripping his arm.

Appearing behind a building, Snape smoothed his jumper out before rounding on Harry, a threatening finger raised to his face.

"What is the cover story Potter?" He demanded. Harry jumped and stammered out a few incoherent words.

"Err, I'm your nephew from your estranged sister. My name is, Thadd- um..." he trailed off at Snape's exasperated sigh.

"Clearly Potter, asking you to remember something as simple as that proved a task too great for your tiny mind." he snapped. "Your name is Thaddeus King, and your mother has gone away on important business and had no choice but to entrust you to me for the summer." Snape glared him extra hard for a second, as if willing the boy to remember what he had said before walking away, leaving Harry to trot after him.

"I have your list of equipment here Potter. Firstly, we will be withdrawing a small amount of money from Gringotts Wizarding Bank so you can purchase these items." Snape paused, should he allow the boy a bit of spending money to buy frivolous items? He supposed a few items that would entertain the boy over the summer would be necessary, lest he go mad from boredom.

"You can also withdraw a small amount of money to purchase some items that will keep you entertained over the summer." His frown deepened as the boys face lit up. "No sweets Potter. You have more than enough to last you the entire summer thanks to Mrs Weasley." Harry deflated slightly, but his spirits were still high.

Buying his school supplies didn't take too long, although they spent a painfully long amount of time in the apothecary. Snape made sure he had spent some of his money on a new set of scales and a cauldron.

Harry tapped his foot impatiently as Snape perused the ingredients, rolling his eyes and huffing in annoyance.

"You may go and buy whatever frivolous items you want, Thaddeus. Meet me outside the Three Broomsticks in half an hour. Understood?" Harry barked out a quick 'yes sir' before hurrying out the shop, eager to look around.

Harry made a beeline for Zonko's Joke Shop. The bright lights and funny sounds always drew Harry's attention, and this time was no different. He never really had the time to properly look through the stuff they had though; his Hogsmeade trips didn't usually allow time for that.

Harry wandered around, knowing better than to bother buying any joke objects. Snape would find out in an instant and Harry bet that the man would be livid. Suddenly, something gold caught his attention.

 _A snitch!_ Harry thought elatedly. That was just what he needed for when he went out on his broom! Harry picked it up, happy that he had found something so quickly. He also picked up two posters – one of the Chudley Cannons and one of the Falmouth Falcons – where the teams zipped around like a moving portrait.

There was a small figurine of a Hungarian Horntail that breathed real flames every once in a while which Harry added to his basket. There were an assortment of interesting books which Harry added to his basket, knowing that he was probably going to be spending a lot of his free time reading. Exploding Snap cars and Wizard's Chess was added to his basket too, enchanted so that you were able to play by yourself as well. Harry stretched, his back popping satisfyingly. He wasn't sure what the time was, but he decided it was better to be early rather than late when it came meeting Snape.

He could already see the man standing out the pub, a thoroughly annoyed look on his face.

"You're late Potter."

"I don't have a watch." Harry replied in an accusing tone.

"Perhaps if you had had the common sense to ask me for one before we left, you wouldn't find yourself in this situation." Typical Snape, always finding a way to place the blame on Harry.

They walked in and sat down a small table hidden in a corner of the pub. Harry realised with glee that they were having lunch, which he had completely forgotten about.

"Order whatever you like." Snape said curtly. He cast a suspicious glance at Harry's bag. "What did you buy?" Harry rolled his eyes and placed the things on the table. Snape looked at them, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Very well Potter."

* * *

Harry had thought they would be returning to the Manor after lunch, but Snape said they had one more stop to make.

"An opticians?" Harry asked quizzically. "I already have glasses."

Snape sighed (something he seemed to be doing a lot recently). "Do you think I haven't noticed you squinting at the board still, despite wearing glasses? I think they are not the correct prescription anymore. When was the last time you had your eyes checked?" Harry blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I err, never have. Aunt Petunia got these out of a bin when I was younger." Snape had to set his jaw tight at that, a murderous rage overcoming him. Damn Petunia, and damn her entire family. Snape marched in, and watched in silence as the middle-aged witch performed some diagnostic spells on Harry's eyes.

"Which frames would you like?" she asked kindly once she had finished. Harry blinked at his options. There was one pair that his eyes kept wandering back to. They were similar to his black ones although with a thicker and much sturdier frame, however they were speckled with flecks of gold, and had golden ends that hooked over his ears.

"How much are they?" he asked worriedly, wondering if he would have enough Galleons to pay for them – they didn't look cheap.

"40 Galleons, 2 Sickles and 21 Knuts. The gold in them is real, which is why the price is so high. But they're enchanted so that they can't break, " Harry's face crumpled as he looked at his other options.

 _Blasted boy._ Snape though viciously. Of course he would pick ones similar to the ones his Father had worn, although James had gone for fully gold glasses. But one look at the young man's crumpled face had Snape cursing him even more.

"Get the boy those ones. I'll pay." The woman beamed at him in response.

"But Prof- Uncle Snape," Harry amended quickly, "that's so much money!"

"Think nothing of it Potter. All that I ask in return is your cooperation this summer." Harry nodded vigorously, not trusting himself to speak. No one had ever bought him this much stuff before, and he felt overwhelmed with emotion. He promised himself that he would be on his best behaviour for Snape this summer.

* * *

Severus and Harry arrived back at the Manor, with Harry immediately running upstairs to his room.

"Be quick Potter, we still have to go to headquarters, and I would prefer to be back in time for dinner." Harry nodded, not bothering to reply as he burst into his room. He took his time sorting out his clothes, folding them neatly into the wardrobe. He took a vicious pleasure in tossing all of Dudley's old clothes into a heap on the floor. He added the clothes he was wearing to the pile and picked out one of his new jeans to wear. Combined with his new underwear, socks and t-shirt, Harry felt like a new man. He admired himself, noting happily that if the light caught his glasses just right, they glinted with all the gold in them.

The glasses were a marked improvement over his old ones; he hadn't realised how bad they had been until he had placed the gold rims one on. Suddenly, he could see! It was like he was born again. He had babbled excitedly to his Professor about how he could see the individual leaves on a tree in the distance, and how he didn't have to squint at all to see anything anymore.

Snape had let him babble on, deciding he was going to be having a few choice words with the headmaster about how no one had ever check in on Harry's clothing needs before, or if his glasses were sufficient enough for him.

Harry placed his bag on goods from Zonko's on his bed, deciding he had plenty of time to look through them later after they had visited the order.

"That is much better, Mr Potter." Snape said in approval. "We can tackle the task of your hair another day. Now, let us go."

Arriving at the Order, Harry felt very self-conscious as everyone looked at him as he walked in.

"Why Harry!" Mr Weasley had exclaimed, "New clothes? New glasses? You look very nice." he smiled pleasantly at the young man and Harry grinned back abashedly.

"I have a completely new wardrobe actually. Thanks to Professor Snape." He added, glancing at the man.

"What you mean?" Ron piped up, shooting his friend a confused look.

"Professor Snape bought all my new clothes _and_ my new glasses for me – and they weren't cheap! Cost 40 Galleons -"

"That'll be enough Mr Potter." Snape interjected quickly. He let his hair fall forwards, acting as a curtain against all the members shocked faces.

"Well I think that that was very thoughtful of Severus to do. Thank you." Remus said sincerely. Snape looked away uncomfortably before excusing himself to go and talk to Dumbledore.

"Bloody hell Harry, did Snape really do all that for you today?" Ron asked conspiratorially.

"Yeah. Said he didn't want me looking all scruffy 'cus I would be representing Alnwick Manor and him whilst I'm staying with him." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Is he treating you alright Harry?" Sirius asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"He is actually. He's not been his usual greasy git self." Sirius didn't look too convinced, but he didn't say anything more on the matter. Harry spent a relaxing afternoon with his friends, Sirius and Remus. Snape and Dumbledore's talk was taking a considerably long time though, and Harry was growing more and more anxious as the hours ticked by. Finally, Snape came down the stairs looking haggard and older than Harry had ever seen him look.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked, jumping to his feet to join him in the hallway. Just as Harry had asked this, the man in question appeared at the top of the stairs. Harry wondered with growing irritation why the man did not even bother looking at him. Instead, he stared steadfastly at the front doors, almost as if it pained him to be in the same house as Harry.

"Professor?" Harry ventured, stepping after the man.

"Hello Harry, unfortunately I cannot stop to talk. Any problems you have can be told to Severus, who will do his best to assist you."

"But-" Harry scowled as the headmaster Apparated with a sudden crack, leaving only the swirling dust as any indication that he had been there at all. There was silence, nobody quite knew what to make of the situation.

"Well you're both welcome to stay for dinner." Mrs Weasley offered.

"You may stay if you want Potter, but I for one am tired and will be returning to Alnwick. See that you are back by seven." And with that, Severus Snape Apparated away, leaving Harry's mood to worsen even more. Not even the friendly chatter at the dining table could take Harry's mind off of the headmasters weird behaviour. Something was going on, and he was determined to find out what.


	7. The Ministry Hearing PART I

_Author's Note: Again - not sure about the beginning but overall I'm happy with it. I'm just wondering as well; do you guys think Snape is staying in character here? Do you think that their relationship is moving too fast?_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Ministry Hearing Part I**

Severus was glad that Potter had decided to stay at Grimmauld Place for dinner, he was in no mood to be bombarded with questions. In fact, Severus skipped dinner completely and instead settled down in his study, nursing a small glass of whiskey. Severus rarely drank alcohol, the memories of what it turned his father into was enough to put him off for his entire life. However, he found that certain situations warranted a strong drink, and this was definitely one of those times.

Severus had demanded that the headmaster to explain his avoidance of Potter immediately, threatening to put an end to the Occlumency lessons if he did not get an explanation. At first Severus really had believed that Dumbledore was simply too busy, but it had been far too long for that excuse to hold up anymore.

" _The connection between Harry and the Dark Lord is...most complex. So far, I theorise that the connection is at its strongest when Tom or Harry experience heightened emotions. When Tom – since there is not doubt that he will at some point discover this connection – realises this, he will be able to enter Harry's mind at will. I fear that he could be possessed at any moment."_

It now made sense why the headmaster would want to distance himself from Potter, it was everyone's protection. He found it slightly disturbing that Potter could be possessed at any moment however, and briefly feared for his cover as a spy. Why would Dumbledore entrust the boy to him of all people, when there was a risk he would be possessed by the Dark Lord himself? That however, was not the main cause of the Potions Professor's distressed mood.

" _Severus...you cannot share what I am about to tell you with anyone, least of all Harry. Do I have your word?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Harry – and the Order – do not have the luxury of a few more years to train, to create a foolproof plan...I fear that things will be coming to a head much sooner than we anticipated my boy...but I have an idea. At Harry's current magical skill level, he has very little hope of besting Voldemort in a duel. However, with the correct training, Harry may stand a chance of defeating Voldemort...in his mind."_

Appalled, Severus had listened to the headmasters plan. It was _incredibly_ dangerous what he was proposing, and Severus doubted the boys abilities. What Dumbledore was proposing required a level of skill that even Snape didn't think he himself had. There was no way that the boy would have the discipline to learn such a skilled art. At least with duelling Potter had experience and sheer dumb luck on his side to aide him.

Severus truly felt the weight of his task; it was no longer a matter of simply teaching the boy to defend his mind, he would now have to teach him to attack. It sounded simple on paper, but Severus would only be able to give him the basic tools. Dumbledore would have to teach him the rest.

 _If I fail...if the boy does not learn the basics from me...I will be blamed by the entire war effort for failing the Boy Who Lived._ Downing the rest of his drink, he stared off into the distance, barely noticing as Harry stumbled through the fireplace. If he had learnt of his impending task a few weeks ago, he would be experiencing a quiet rage right now. Incensed that not only did he have the thankless job of being a double spy, but now he was also supposed teach the boy the basic skills which could determine whether he lived or died? Yes, Severus thought to himself, he would be seething. But instead, he felt a grim determination. He would fulfil his promise to Lily _and_ to Dumbledore. The boy would succeed.

* * *

Harry slouched out of the fireplace at seven on the dot, full of Mrs Weasley's cooking. Despite having a nice evening, he felt twitchy and he wanted to get his Occlumency lesson over and done with.

"Sir?" Harry asked, unused to seeing his Professor drink. In fact, he had never seen the man consume alcohol before in his life. Somehow, the act seemed beneath his Professor. This increased Harry's anxieties tenfold, clearly whatever the two men had discussed had been bad enough to drive Snape to drink.

"Potter." Snape said tiredly, his usual bite missing. He paused, before continuing on in a much cooler tone; "As a precaution, it has been found to be to your benefit if you learn how to also attack a mind. This is an extension of Legilimency, a skill which very few wizards manage to learn."

"Why? Is that what you and Dumbledore talked about earlier?"

"Amongst other things, yes. Do not concern yourself over it too much Potter, as I said – it is a precaution if Occlumency proves...ineffectual." Snape eyed the young man who was really nothing more than a boy. A young boy who had the world upon his shoulders. A young boy who deserved the truth but instead was being lied to.

"What do you mean by ineffectual?" Harry sat down in the other armchair, leaning forwards. A frown creased his forehead, making him look older than he really was.

"If the Dark Lord should prove too powerful and break through your defences, you will at least have another option instead of letting him wreak havoc in your mind. However," Snape added smoothly, "I highly doubt that it will come to that." What were these unexplainable emotions that Snape was feeling? Guilt. Sympathy. Compassion. Yes, he felt _sorry_ for Harry. It was highly unpleasant and dangerous being on the Dark Lord's side, let alone facing him in combat – whether physical or mental. Snape did not want to lie to the boy. He believed that if Potter was going to be marching to his possible death, he should at least know the truth from the get go.

Unfortunately it was not up to him.

Snape watched as the boy sighed in relief imperceptibly; his shoulders lost some of their tenseness and his jaw relaxed a fraction. It seemed that Potter did not relish the idea of facing the Dark Lord in his mind.

"Tell me Potter, for I am curious – would you rather face the Dark Lord in your mind, or in physical combat?" Harry pondered that question for a moment before answering.

"Definitely _not_ in my mind. At least on a battlefield I know what I'm doing. I've always been the top student when it comes to Defence Against The Dark Arts, plus I've survived every time I've run into him...with a bit more training, I could take him on in a duel. And anyhow, I don't think I'll be any good at Occlumency, let alone Legilimency." Harry ended with a carefree shrug.

"Idiot boy!" Snape thundered, jumping out of his seat. Harry shrank back into his chair, surprised at the outburst. "You will never achieve anything with that pathetic attitude! At least your Father never gave up, as foolish as he was! You _must_ learn Occlumency, Potter. It is as much for your own protection as it for everyone else's." Snape glared viciously at Harry after he had finished speaking.

 _Everyone else's protection...?_ Harry filed that piece of information away to be analysed later. It was clear that Professor Snape felt passionately about his Occlumency lessons, so Harry would try his best for him, for Dumbledore and for all the people that he cared about.

"Are you ready Professor? We may as well start, I need all the practice I can get." Harry said with steely determination. Snape nodded, pleased that his words had at least somewhat resonated with the boy.

Facing each other, Harry braced himself for Snape's attack. He barely had time to prepare before he felt Snape invade his mind.

 _Blank, make your mind blank Harry!_ He saw snippets of memories flying past his minds eye, panic growing within him as he struggled to break free. Snape retreated, watching as Harry lay panting on the floor. At least the boy had an air of determination around him now, which he had been lacking before. It was going to be a long evening.

Harry swore that he was trying his hardest, but he was not like Snape; he could not simply become blank and emotionless like his teacher could. He was far too emotional, and every time he thought he had achieved that state it simply made it easier for Snape to rifle through his memories.

Snape tried to remain calm as he watched Harry fail to defend himself again. Albus' words echoing in his head - _"...do not have the luxury of a few more years..."_ \- and he pushed hard into his mind, wanting more proof that these lessons would not be in vain.

" _Not Harry! Not my boy!"_

" _Get out of the way, foolish woman."_

" _No!" There was a scream and then silence. There was a flash of blinding green light as Lily dropped to the floor, her red hair splayed across her face. Voldemort glided towards baby Harry, his wand outstretched, a cruel smile on his face..._

Harry hadn't had to relive this particular memory in a long time, and yet despite how often he had seen the exact same scenario play out in his head, it always affected him the same way. Harry felt an overwhelming sense of loss, despair, horror and hopelessness. It encompassed him entirely, turning him blind to what was happening outside of his mind.

Snape had tried to exit Harry's mind, having no desire to witness Lily's death so vividly, however he found that he was unable to. He tried to pull back, but he was stuck spinning in a tornado of Potter's emotions.

"Potter!" He heard himself shout, still frantically trying to escape the memory. He watched transfixed as Lily screamed ad collapsed on the floor, the baby sitting in the crib entirely unaware that his mother had just died.

"No!" Harry let wild panic overtake him as he tried to expel Snape from his mind. "Get out Snape!" He didn't want him to see this.

...

When Harry woke up, it was oddly silent in the study. The sun had set and the room was coloured deep orange. Harry blinked, his head pounding horribly. He sat up and picked up his glasses, glad that they were charmed not to break and put them back on. On the floor lay his Professor in a crumpled heap of black cloth.

"Sir?" Harry croaked, fearing that he had killed the man. He crawled over and shook him gently, looking for some sign of life. No response. Harry rolled him over and checked that he was breathing, which thankfully he was.

Harry sat back on his heels and considered his options. He wanted to go to Dumbledore as his first instinct, but he had the impression that the man would be unreachable for him unless it was an emergency.

 _Doesn't this count as an emergency though?_ Harry shook his head in response to himself, he was sure that Snape wasn't dying but simply knocked unconscious. For some reason, Harry didn't want to go to Grimmauld place. He felt that Snape would not appreciate the Order members traipsing around his house and him when he was unconscious.

Harry reached for his wand and realised that he didn't have it. Grumbling, he debated trying to move his Professor to his bedroom, but the man was heavier than he looked so Harry gave up on that idea. Going into the man's room, he fetched a pillow and his duvet and brought them back to the study. He slid Snape's head under the pillow and draped the duvet over him and decided to sit in the armchair and watch to make sure nothing happened. He retrieved one of his new books and settled down, his tummy turning itself in knots.

Severus regained consciousness slowly, although he didn't immediately open his eyes. His head felt like it had been split open and his whole body ached. Deciding that a pain relieving potion was needed, he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked down in mild surprise at his duvet and pillow, and realised with a start that Potter was sitting in an armchair facing him, fast asleep with a book half hanging off his lap.

Snape snorted, oddly touched that the boy had tried to make him comfortable and then had sat vigil over him.

 _I have never experienced something like that before. What on earth was Potter doing? I could not leave his mind by my own free will – how long have I been unconscious for?_ Snape loathed to admit it but he was impressed with the boy. Considering this was only their second session, Snape concluded that the boy would be able learn to Occlude his mine if they could only understand how he was doing it. It was not the peaceful expulsion that Snape had expected, both times Harry had successfully defended himself it had been a violent affair which left Snape a little worse for wear.

Snape summoned two pain relieving potions and two headache potions, deciding that Potter probably felt as bad as he did.

"Wake up." Snape jabbed Harry in the ribs with his wand, jolting the young boy awake.

"You're awake Sir!"

"Very observant Potter, I'm glad that you have two functioning eyes in your head." Snape sat down in his preferred armchair and shared out the potions. Harry drank them without question, eager to apologise to the man.

"Sorry sir, I'm not sure what happened...again." Harry mumbled, ears burning. This Occlumency business was far too complicated for him, he wished he didn't have to learn it at all.

"I think I am starting to understand Potter, once again you fail to do anything the conventional way, instead opting for the method that will garner you the most attention as usual. You are thoroughly lacking in subtly, just like your father." Snape sneered, messaging the side of his head.

Harry scowled at the man, being reminded of his dislike for him.

"It seems that you are unable to throw me out of your mind calmly by achieving a blank, emotionless state. Instead you utilise intense emotions such as grief. Therefore, the removal is violent to reflect the emotion you use." Harry nodded thoughtfully, that _did_ make a lot more sense.

"So you think I should think about sad things instead of nothing?" Harry wondered.

"Yes." Snape replied, slightly perturbed that the boy's preferred emotion was such a depressing one.

 _Well, the boy has experienced very little joy in his life._

"It is late Potter, go to bed. We have made substantial progress tonight." Snape stood up, feeling drained.

"Wait – Professor..." Harry worried his bottom lip for a second, "please can we try one more time? But maybe if you Legilimens me weakly if you know what I mean, and I'll think of something sad and hopefully I'll expel you without making you pass out." Snape nodded for he too was curious to see if his theory was correct.

Facing each other, Snape whispered the word and sailed calmly and slowly through Potter's mind, images of Hogwarts and his friend flitting past lazily. Harry concentrated, remembering how it felt to be locked in his cupboard, crying over the life he would never have with his non-existent parents. It was grief, but not _intense_ grief.

He opened his eyes and saw his Professor staring at him with something resembling pride, a satisfied looked on his face.

"I think we have made a breakthrough, Potter." Harry grinned at him, relieved that he finally had a way to make progress.

"Me too sir. I think I deserve some cake for this." he hinted.

"I'll have Minnie bring you a slice – and then straight to bed afterwards! It is late and you will not be allowed a lie in tomorrow morning." Harry rolled his eyes as he left the study, feeling tired but pleased with himself. It just went to show that Snape's way wasn't always the _only_ way. Harry had to admit that he would prefer to do it his Professor's way though, it was emotionally draining having to constantly think of things that had caused him to grieve.

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a similar fashion; Harry followed his schedule and did not cause trouble for his Professor, and in return Snape (for the most part) kept his biting remarks to a minimum. Harry had to admit that it felt good to get a lot of his assignments out the way and done to a decent standard, instead of rushing to do them and failing. This would be the first time he came back from the summer holidays with passable homework.

Harry did not make much more progress in his Occlumency lessons, although it was a marked improvement from the first two attempts. He did not have any more dreams linked to Voldemort either. Both Severus and Harry had fallen into a somewhat comfortable routine, and Severus found that with each day that passed, the boy irritated him less and less.

Harry _also_ had to admit that the two hours of remedial potions he did with Snape weren't as traumatic as he had expected them to be. Snape didn't hover over him, but instead worked steadily on his own potion in a corner, every so often shooting Harry a suspicious glance as he checked he wasn't going to blow his lab up. He would randomly bark an ingredient related question at Harry, which the latter almost always got wrong, but he would file the answer away for future reference in case Snape asked him the same question again.

Harry was rewriting his potions essay in the lab at a desk, grumbling to himself as he did so. He saw nothing wrong with what he had produced the first time round, but _of course_ it wasn't good enough for Snape.

"Potter, tomorrow night you will be staying at Grimmauld Place." Harry looked up, surprised.

"How come?"

Snape sneered at him, "Clearly you have forgotten about your Ministry hearing. It is in two days, and you will be going to Grimmauld Place to prepare for it."

"...I didn't realise it was so soon." Harry mumbled, butterflies appearing in his stomach. What would he have to prepare for? Why wasn't he staying here? He wanted to be in his room, with his dragon figurine that breathed fire which he found oddly comforting and his moving posters and with all his books. He swallowed uneasily and accidentally knocked over his pot of ink. He watched despondently as the parchment absorbed the ink and washed over his words.

Snape scowled and waved his wand, watching as the ink flew back into its pot.

"Who's taking me?" Harry continued, standing up to pace around the room.

"Sit down Potter, you have not finished your essay. And in response to your question, Mr Weasley will be escorting you to your hearing." A lead weight dropped in his stomach; what about Dumbledore? Wouldn't he be there to help him?

"What about Professor Dumbledore? Who else is coming?" Harry could not bring himself to ask if his Professor would be coming with him. If it had been two weeks ago Snape would have been the last person Harry would want to come with him to a court hearing, but recently Snape had given Harry stability and order and... _safety_. He wasn't constantly on edge thinking he was going to be attacked, but instead he did his homework, ate three meals a day and messed around in his free time.

He wasn't being constantly fussed over or treated like a child as Mrs Weasley was fond to do, and Harry had decided that when Snape wasn't being a git or talking to him, he was OKcompany to be around. The thought of not having the man there, glaring at everyone in the background made Harry feel weird and vulnerable. He couldn't explain his anxiety at his Professor not being there, but he knew that he had to be. Even though they were nowhere near being friends, and they still somewhat disliked each other, Harry knew he would feel better knowing that he was there.

"I imagine that the Headmaster will be meeting you there. I have not had contact with him recently." Snape admitted, slowly stirring his potion clockwise. "No one else will be accompanying you."

"Why aren't -" Harry cut himself off, his cheeks going a shade of light pink. Snape scrutinised him shrewdly.

"Spit it out Potter."

"Why aren't you coming?" Harry asked, gripping the edge of his seat nervously. There was silence save for the quiet bubble of potions as Snape blinked down at his student.

"Do you want me to?" Snape asked slowly, masking his confusion with indifference. The boy wanted _him_ come as well? Dumbledore had warned him that Harry may development some form of dependence on him quickly. Not only from the numerous Occlumency lessons they were having (which naturally formed a bond between the teacher and the student), but also from the fact that Severus was providing so much for Harry, more so than anyone else had apart from the Weasley's. Combined with the fact they that were living together and eating all their meals together, it was inevitable. Snape had dismissed this though, and thought that the 'bond' formed would simply be on a professional level because of the Occlumency lessons. But perhaps he was wrong in that assessment.

" _Those starved of love, safety and kindness latch onto the first source of it they can find. You know this all too well, Severus. Do not push the boy away. Please."_ Albus' words echoed in Snape's head and for once the man didn't know how to react.

"Well, I dunno...I guess. Err, you don't have to obviously. I mean I would feel better if you did. Doesn't matter." Harry ducked his head, feeling like a prat for even mentioning it.

"I am aware that I do not have to come Potter. I have countless other tasks that my time would be better suited to...however," Harry lifted his head, trying not to look too hopeful, "if you want me to be present...I can escort you there alongside Mr Weasley, but I cannot stay with you in the Ministry of Magic. Many there are still suspicious of me being a Death Eater, and it would appear odd if I were to accompany you. Do not forget that the Dark Lord's followers are vast, and some reside within the ministry itself." Harry felt mildly disappointed that Snape would not be staying the whole time, but he shrugged to himself; it was better than nothing.

"Thanks Professor." Harry returned to his essay, his mind slightly more at ease. He missed theintrigued look Snape cast him before he too returned to his potion.

* * *

The next evening saw Harry jiggling his leg at the dinner table, unable to eat due to nerves. He pushed the food around on his plate absent-mindedly before eventually sighing and giving up.

"Is it alright if I leave now Professor? I don't think I'm going to eat anything tonight." Snape nodded and watched as Harry picked up his overnight bag.

"Potter, do not lose your temper tomorrow at the hearing." Snape warned quietly.

"I'm not stupid, of course I'm not going to start shouting at my own court hearing." Harry replied hotly. Honestly, did the man think he was _that_ much of an idiot?

"You are hot headed just like your arrogant Father, do not let your temper get the better of you." Snape was going to add that he would not miss the boy if he was expelled and therefore absent from his class, accompanied by an insult about his intelligence – but he found that the words got stuck in his throat and would not come out. Severus felt perturbed by this and settled for giving Harry a glare instead.

"I'm not! Stop bringing my dad into everything!" Snape raised an eyebrow as if to say 'see?' and Harry flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Anyway," Harry ground out, exhaling slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow right? To go to the hearing?"

"Yes Potter. Now go." Harry nodded at him before walking up the stairs to the study so he could use the Floo.

Snape watched him leave and discarded his fork as well. He didn't feel like eating much, he was feeling too confused over Potter. The boy may have been too oblivious to realise that he was starting to become somehow dependent on his teacher, but Snape noticed and he did not like it.

He was already partly responsible for watching over him and keeping him safe from Voldemort – _an almost impossible task,_ he thought angrily – but now the boy was starting to lean on him for emotional support? Snape snorted and stalked down to his potions lab, antsy and eager to distract himself with a potion. It was always down to him wasn't it? He could think of an infinite amount of people who would be better suited to this role that Potter was forcing him into, and he made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore about it. He did not want the boy relying on him and getting attached.

Snape massaged his head as he thought about all the complications that would arise from that scenario playing out.

 _Not in this lifetime._ He thought resolutely, and continued to mix his potion.

* * *

"You'll be alright mate." Ron said comfortingly as he sat on the bed next to Harry.

"Just do what Dumbledore says and everything should be okay. Dumbledore had dealt with stuff way worse than this." Hermione chimed in, sitting down on the other side of him.

"Why won't he speak to me at all? You think he would at least say _something_ the night before my hearing!" Harry jumped up and paced away from his friends, his hands balled into fists. Hermione and Ron shared a concerned look.

"We can't figure it out either Harry." Hermione said sympathetically. "How are the lessons going?" she changed the subject smoothly, wanting Harry to be relaxed before he went to sleep.

"Good. We made some progress actually. Turns out I actually _need_ my emotions to expel someone from my mind, trying to make my brain go blank doesn't work."

"That's marvellous!"

"Well done Harry!"

"Enough about me though, what about you two? What have you guys been up to here?" Harry listened as his friends told him about the twins who occasionally popped in and showed them their latest inventions and their conversations with Remus and Sirius. Harry felt incredibly left out; he had no fun stories to tell them, all he had was his lessons with Snape and that was it. He had nothing good to share, everything was always Voldemort this or Voldemort that and he hated it.

After they had spoken a little longer, they all decided to go downstairs to talk to everyone else since Harry hadn't done that yet.

Lupin and Sirius were sitting in the living room on a dusty looking sofa, laughing amongst themselves.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed happily, giving him a quick one armed hug.

"Hey." Harry smiled at them both and sat down, his friends next to him.

"I hope you're not too nervous about tomorrow Harry. Dumbledore has it well in hand. You'll be off scot free within an hour I bet." Remus smiled easily at him, his grey eyes full of warmth.

"I hope you're right. Dumbledore hasn't even spoken to me about anything." the two older men shared a look which the trio noticed.

"Don't take it personally, he's been so busy that I haven't had a chance to speak to him about Snivellus. It's not just you." Harry frowned at his Godfather's nickname for Snape but ignored it. He did feel a tiny bit better knowing that it wasn't just Harry who the headmaster was too busy for.

Mr Weasley entered the living room and beamed at Harry.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he wished people would stop asking him that. "We'll be travelling the muggle way to the Ministry – using the...underground."

"How come?"

"It's better if we do, there's an entrance in London in one of those old red boxes – phone booths? - since the Floo network is being monitored, and Dumbledore doesn't want us Apparating there either..." Mr Weasley continued to babble on, switching topics to talk about muggle inventions such as trains and ticket machines.

"Mr Weasley -" Harry cleared his throat loudly to get his attention, "I err, well. Snape's coming too. Just on the journey there though, not into the Ministry." Harry was aware of everyone looking at him. Sirius seemed appalled at what Harry said, and both his friends seemed very surprised. Mr Weasley's mouth was loosely hanging open as he searched for the words he wanted to say. Only Remus seemed somewhat understanding of what Harry had said.

"Well, whatever Dumbledore wants!" Mr Weasley exclaimed in his usual easygoing manner.

"I asked him to come with me actually." Harry snapped, annoyed that everyone always had to look at him like he'd grown another head when Snape was involved.

"Why on earth did you ask him to go with you? I can come instead Harry as Snuffles -" Sirius started but Harry didn't want to hear it. Everyone was always so against him – hiding things from him and treating him like he didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't bare having everyone question him like he had suddenly gone mad, he got enough of that from the Daily Prophet and he didn't need it from his friends either.

"Where are you going?" Ron called, following him up the stairs alongside Hermione.

"Back to the Manor." Harry snapped, grabbing his bag. "I'll be here seven in the morning sharp Mr Weasley!" He called over his shoulder before throwing powder into the fireplace and shouting 'Alnwick House'.

Mrs Weasley had kindly explained to him that the reason he had ended up the cellar the first time was because he had said 'manor' instead of 'house'. Manor took the user to the old fireplace that used to be the main floo network, whereas when Snape had moved in he had changed it to 'house' so it would spit people out in his study. Harry had been irritated that his Professor had failed to mention that little fact to him.

He was immediately greeted with the familiar smell of Snape's study – a mix of fresh air, incense and a hint of potions, no doubt from the Professor himself. The man was not in there and Harry was grateful that he didn't have explain his appearance to him straight away.

He dumped his belongings in his room and grabbed his snitch and broom before heading out, needing to get some fresh air and burn all his nervous energy. After a good forty minutes spent in the air, he touched down lightly on the grass and brushed his hair out of his face.

He ventured inside in search of his Professor and came across him in his previously empty study, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book.

"Potter?" Snape let his book fall closed with a thud and stood up, assuming that something was wrong.

"Hi. I want to stay here tonight if that's okay, I don't feel like staying at Grimmauld Place." Snape motioned to the other armchair and Harry gratefully fell into it.

"Tea?" Snape asked cordially, levitating a cup over to the young man. Harry sipped the drink and let it warm him up. "Has something happened to cause this change of heart?" Harry shook his head stubbornly.

Snape rolled his eyes but did not press the matter; he was not a babysitter. If Potter had had an argument with his stupid friends or his even more idiotic Godfather it was not his problem.

"Do they know you are here?"

"Yes. I said I'd be back at seven tomorrow morning. I also told them you were accompanying us there." Ah. So that was what the problem was. Snape was astute enough to understand what had happened from the boys silence. He had mentioned that his hated Potions Professor would be coming, and as to be expected the boy had been met with bewilderment and most likely derision from his Godfather.

Snape decided to go back to reading his book leaving Potter to his own devices. He barely noticed when the boy left the room, but was surprised when he returned with his own book in his pyjamas. Harry stared defiantly at his Professor, hoping that the man would not send him away. Harry didn't want to be alone the night before his trial.

Snape eyed him for a fraction of a second before allowing the teapot to float over and refill Harry's mug. Harry sighed quietly and let himself sink into the plush armchair. They both read in companionable silence for the next two hours, Harry happily sipping tea and munching on Mrs Weasley's cake. He had spied the box sitting temptingly on a shelf, and he had boldly went and retrieved it. His Professor had said nothing, so Harry took that as permission and had happily taken the biggest slice possible.

The candles had started to burn low which told Snape that it was time to retire for the night. Harry was dozing lightly in the chair, a habit which he seemed to be forming.

"Potter." Snape snapped, watching in satisfaction as the boy jumped awake, "bed." Harry yawned in response and mumbled a 'goodnight sir' before he had disappeared down the hallway to his own room. Snape cleared away the tea things and put the tin with the cake in it back on the shelf. He had allowed the boy to indulge himself so he would settle down and sleep tonight. That was also the reason why they had forgone their usual Occlumency lesson after dinner.

Snape waved his wand and the candles went out, and then he too went to bed.

* * *

Harry was awake, showered and dressed before Snape had come to make sure he was up. Harry was suddenly grateful for the smart shirt, shoes and trousers Snape had bought him, he couldn't even imagine turning up in Dudley's oversized clothes. Snape glanced over his outfit before giving him a nod of approval.

"What a shame that your rebellious hair will not stay down." He sneered, giving Harry's locks a glare. Harry shrugged, not bothered about his hair and followed Snape down the stairs to the dining room.

"I'm not sure how much I can stomach right now." Harry admitted, eyeing up the plates of bacon, eggs, sausages and porridge.

"You will thank me later Potter. You do not know how long the hearing will last for."

"Remus thinks Dumbledore will have it all sorted within an hour." Harry said as he grabbed a healthy serving of each thing. He let a dollop of jam fall from his spoon into his porridge. He took one bite and found himself ravenous since he didn't have dinner the night before. He inhaled his bowl of porridge and all the cooked breakfast on his plate as well, including an extra helping of hash browns.

"Potter! You do not want to get food on your clothes." Snape admonished in disgust. "You will not eat like a starved animal in my presence again." He warned.

"It's not like it even matters anyway, you can just magic off any stains." Harry replied cheekily round a mouthful of eggs. Snape frowned at him.

"None of your cheek Potter. If you're quite done, we must get going." Harry downed a glass of pumpkin juice and flooed over to Grimmauld Place, Snape following closely behind him.

"Perfect timing Harry." Mr Weasley clapped him on the back, dressed in a simple second hand suit. Harry smiled guiltily at Sirius and Remus, wishing he hadn't left them so abruptly the night before.

"You'll be fine Harry. We'll all be waiting for you for when you return." Remus gave him a warm hug and stepped aside to let Sirius through.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine, I'm here for you okay?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at Snape over the top of Harry's head, and Snape sneered back at him.

Ron and Hermione both murmured their own words of encouragement to Harry, still dressed in their pyjamas. Ron looked a lot more sleepy than Hermione, who was alert and anxious for her friend. Mrs Weasley stepped forwards and began fussing over Harry's clothes, smoothing out non-existent creases and smoothing his hair. Harry sighed and wished she would stop, he wasn't a kid anymore.

"Ready?" Mr Weasley asked, looking at Harry and Severus. The three men walked out into the cold morning air, a light fog had settled making the streets look even more depressing than they already were.

"Amelia Bones will be heading your hearing on my floor – the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She's fair Harry, she'll hear you out." Mr Weasley said bracingly. Harry nodded numbly, suddenly nervous again. He glanced up at his imposing Professor and felt a little better in his presence.

"I doubt the Ministry will snap your wand nor will they expel you from Hogwarts Potter. Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life threatening situations." Snape wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure the boy or not. He only knew that he couldn't stand him looking up at him like a lost lamb, making Snape feel even more responsible for him than he already was. Harry nodded, letting the words sink in. The law was on his side, he should be fine. Then why did he feel like it was not going to go in his favour?

They made their way through the underground station, weaving around the early morning commuters. Mr Weasley would quietly marvel at all the muggle contraptions around him, causing Snape to shoot him varying degrees of irritated looks.

They emerged in the heart of London, and followed Mr Weasley who confidently strode to an old red telephone box.

"This is the visitors entrance." Mr Weasley explained. He stepped inside and picked up the phone, looked at it oddly for a second and then put the receiving end to his ear and began to speak uncertainly. Whilst he was doing this, Harry turned to his Professor and inhaled deeply.

"You will be fine Mr Potter." Harry hoped that the man knew that his almost silence presence had soothed Harry's nerves immeasurably and that he was grateful to him for it. Somehow, he was sure that Snape was aware of that.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked, a note of desperation in his voice. He didn't think he could face the trial on his own, he had no idea what would happen or what sort of questions they would ask him.

"He will meet you inside." Snape replied smoothly, although in his head he was cursing the old man vividly. Where was he? No one had heard from him and all the Order members were exceedingly nervous because of it.

 _If he does not make an appearance Potter is surely doomed. He is not bright enough to understand the games the ministry will surely play with him, trying to catch him out. They will twist his words and turn them against him and the stupid boy will be none the wiser._

Snape hesitated briefly before simply nodding stiffly at Harry. He turned and Apparated away, leaving Harry feeling alone despite Mr Weasley's presence.

"Over here Harry!" He called, placing the phone back on the hook. Two small badges popped out where change usually would. Harry's said; _Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing_. He pinned it to his shirt and swallowed as the phone box slowly lowered like a lift would.

Harry marvelled at the interior. There were countless fireplaces that had Wizards and Witches popping out of them every couple of seconds. There was a large golden statue that sat in the middle of a fountain, with a wizard, a witch, a goblin and a centaur all looking up at the ceiling. The wizards wand pointed up, and out the top came water which trickled down back to the bottom.

"We're a little early Harry, let's go to my office."

Mr Weasley's small cubicle was littered with an assortment of documents and papers. There was a large photo of the Weasley family pinned to his wall, although Percy seemed to have walked out. Harry and Mr Weasley talked easily for ten minutes before a small, plump wizard came hurrying up to them, his hat nearly falling off in his rush.

Mr Weasley held up a placating hand, "I already know about the fire breathing chickens -"

"It's about Mr Potter's hearing! The time had been changed to eight instead of eight thirty and it's down in old Courtroom Ten!" the wizard said everything in one breath as he bent over, hands on his knees panting harshly.

"Merlin's beard! Eight? But its – Harry, quickly now!" Mr Weasley flew past the Auror's desks so quickly that Harry had a hard time keeping up with him.

"Why did they do that?" Harry asked breathlessly. Mr Weasley was too out of breath to reply. They hurtled past the lifts and instead hurried down a flight of steps.

"The bloody lifts don't even go down this far!" Mr Weasley had never sworn in front of Harry before, and despite how mild the swear was Harry felt a little shocked. "We're here!" He exclaimed, drawing to a stop. He gestured to a large heavy looking door with a brass handle.

"Aren't you coming in with me?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not allowed. Good luck Harry, go in quickly now!" Heart beating wildly, Harry grasped the handle heaved the door open before stepping inside. Everything had happened so quickly that morning, and now suddenly he was having his hearing and he wasn't ready. He prayed to anyone listening that Dumbledore would be inside waiting for him.

* * *

Severus found himself unable to brew his potion. This was his second attempt, but after stirring the wrong way and adding too much powdered root he swore and made it disappear. He paced around his lab before storming back upstairs and into his study.

"Touchy today aren't we?" a usually quiet portrait huffed.

"Do you wish for me to burn you and leave nothing left?" He asked silkily, rounding on the portrait. The woman grumbled before exiting her frame, no doubt to her other painting – although Snape was not sure where it was.

Throwing himself into his armchair he stared stonily out of the window, unable to focus on a single task. His mind kept drifting back to Potter and his hearing. He was certain the the ministry would have some tricks up their sleeves, _anything_ to sabotage the hearing. He had not doubt that one of the Dark Lord's loyal servants were pulling the strings in the background.

 _Read a book – do anything but think of the trial lest you go mad._ Snape followed his own advice and took a calming potion before brewing his favourite blend of tea and continuing on with his book from the previous night. He just hoped that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.


	8. The Ministry Hearing PART II

_Authors Note: I apologise, one of my biggest flaws as a writer I would say is PACING! I can't pace a story for the life of me! So I took on what you guys said last chapter and I'll have Snape retreat back for a bit, as I imagine he would do if he feared anyone getting too close to him :p_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Ministry Hearing Part II**

Harry scanned the dungeon quickly, searching for Dumbledore. All he could see were half hidden figures sitting on benches high up, looking down at a single chair in the middle of the room. Swallowing, Harry tried to walk confidently and sat down in the chair, squinting under the harsh light.

"You're late." a cold voice said. It echoed lightly around the room and Harry tried to pinpoint its source. He wiped his hands discreetly on his trousers and sat up straighter in his chair.

"I didn't know that the time had been changed. Sorry." He added, looking up at the rows of wizards and witches. He was glad that his voice did not shake.

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault. An owl was sent this morning." There was an unsettling silence as no one spoke. Suddenly there was light and Harry could see the figures that were looking down at him. He didn't know any of them apart from Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. They all wore the same plum coloured robes with a large silver 'W' emblazoned on the front.

Clearing his throat, Fudge puffed himself up and stared haughtily down at Harry.

"With the accused finally being present we may begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." Harry recognised that voice. It was Ron's older brother Percy, sitting in the front row at the end. Harry expected something from Percy, maybe a nod or a look of sympathy, but the man sat there stonily, quill hovering over the piece of parchment in front of him.

"Disciplinary hearing commencing on the twelfth of August; the accused – Harry James Potter, resident at number four Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Fudge began, his voice ringing out clear into the room.

"Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry started and whipped his head around, his heart pounding furiously. Dumbledore waltzed out from the shadows and across the room to stand slightly in front of Harry to his side. Harry could have fainted he was so relieved. He sagged down in his seat, willing his heart to slow down.

He stared at Dumbledore hard, but the man made no inclination to acknowledge him. The room erupted in murmurs, all eyes had settled on Dumbledore as he stood calmly, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Ah yes, Dumbledore. You er – well, I suppose you got our message about the hearing time and place being changed?" Fudge was clearly not expecting the headmaster's appearance. He appeared very flustered, his cheeks reddening by the second.

"I must have missed it. It was lucky that I arrived at the Ministry three hours early by mistake. No harm done." Dumbledore replied cheerily. Harry's mind was reeling; Dumbledore had been here for three hours already? Why didn't he come with him to the Ministry then? Why hadn't he spoken to him? Made any type of contact?

He was roused from his thoughts as Dumbledore conjured up a chintz armchair. He placed it next to Harry's and sat down, linking his long fingers together over his knee.

"So, the charges. Yes." Fudge cleared his throat as he regained control again, a dark look on his face. He withdrew a piece of parchment from deep within his robes and unfurled it. "Mr Potter has been accused of the following: That he did knowingly, and deliberately produced a Patronus Charm in a Muggle area, in the presence of a Muggle. This constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree of Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875. You are Harry James Potter of number four, Private Drive?"

Harry blinked up at the Minister for a few seconds before finding his voice and croaking out a yes.

"Did you produce a patronus in the presence of a muggle? A fully corporeal patronus?" Harry turned his eyes to the woman who had spoken. He assumed that this was Amelia Bones – she had a kind enough face, with blonde hair that clung to her head and dark eyes. She didn't stare at Harry accusingly like Fudge did, but on the other hand she didn't seem too sympathetic either.

"A what patronus?" Harry blushed at the condescending looks some of the Wizengamot sent him.

"Your patronus had a form?"

"Yes, a stag."

"Impressive." Madam Bones murmured. This elicited some nods of agreement, although some of the older witches and wizards shook their head is disapproval.

"It doesn't matter how impressive it is!" Fudge exclaimed, spit flying out of his mouth. "What's more impressive is that he did it in full view of a muggle!" he ended this by slamming his hand down on the small desk in front of him. Percy's satisfied little grin spurred Harry into defending himself verbally.

"Well I wouldn't have had to cast a patronus if there wasn't a Dementor threatening to suck out my cousins soul!" There was silence as the Wizengamot observed him in a heavy silence.

"Ah yes, no doubt a well rehearsed story fabricated by you and all of your little friends. Highly convenient how muggles can't _see_ Dementors, isn't it boy?" Fudge smirked in satisfaction as Harry faltered in his reply. "I know _exactly_ what's going on!" similar to a bird ruffling its feathers, Fudge drew himself up again as if ready to deliver the final blow.

"We do have a witness." Dumbledore interjected softly. Although he spoke in a low tone, his voice was powerful and commanded respect. The Wizengamot fell silent immediately.

"I don't think the muggle boy -" Fudge started in a vicious tone, eager to shut Dumbledore down before he could get started.

"No, not his cousin." Dumbledore said patiently, as if talking to a small child. "Arabella Figg also saw the Dementor." Harry was surprised when he heard Mrs Figg's name mentioned.

 _Merlin I'm glad that Dumbledore is here. I completely forgot about Mrs Figg. I wouldn't have thought to involve her._ All negative feelings towards Dumbledore for ignoring him vanished in that second.

Mrs Figg shuffled out, dressed in a faded pink dress and carrying a small black bag. She looked incredibly small as she made her way to the seat Dumbledore had conjured for her. She lowered herself down slowly and licked her lips nervously.

"Full name?" said Fudge loudly.

"Arabella Doreen Figg."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Fudge asked rudely.

His apparent boredom seemed to spark a fire within Mrs Figg. She sat up a little straighter and her voice wavered less.

"I live a few doors down from Harry Potter." She stared confidently at the Minister, who eyed her suspiciously for a moment.

"We have no record of any witch of wizard living in Little Whinging." Madam Bones said after a moment of silence.

"I'm a squib, so you wouldn't have e registered, would you?" Harry was taken aback by Mrs Figg's sudden confidence. So was fudge apparently, because Mrs Figg ploughed on, emboldened. "I had just nipped to the shops to get a few bits and bobs when I heard a...disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. When I got to the alleyway I saw the Dementors gliding along to the two boys."

"What did they look like?" Madam Bones asked softly.

"One was _very_ fat, and the other one skinny -"

"Not the boys you – the Dementors." Fudge sighed noisily through his noise, his eyes closing for a brief second.

"They were big and they wore cloaks – they were black."

"Big and wore black cloaks? Anything else?" Fudge asked sarcastically. Several members of the Wizengamot snickered silently, their mouths hidden behind their hands.

"Everything went cold, and I remembered dreadful things. It...it was a warm summers night mind you," Mrs Figg explained, her eyes glossed over as she stared at nothing, "but it was so cold. It was so terrible. So...terrible..." her voice trailed off and Harry shivered as he felt his skin erupt in goosebumps. "They went for the boys. It was only on Harry's second attempt that he managed to produce a patronus. It drove the Dementor away and I helped him walk his cousin back to their house." Arabella folded her hands neatly in her lap and waited for someone to say something. Dumbledore sent her an encouraging look and so did Harry.

"You may go." Fudge declared. He waited until she had left before he continued, "not the most convincing witness."

In that moment Harry hated the man with a passion. _If Snape was here he would definitely leave Fudge more than just tongue-tied._ Harry thought angrily to himself. He imagined Snape sweeping in with his robes billowing behind him; he would give Fudge a threatening glare and start hurling insults out left right and centre.

"I don't know Minister, she certainly recounted the effects of the Dementors accurately. She has no reason to lie either."

"But Dementors just _happen_ to appear in a muggle suburb and they just _happen_ come across Potter? Highly unlikely!" Fudge snorted.

"Oh, come now Cornelius. I don't think any of us believe that the Dementors were there by coincidence." Dumbledore said lightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fudge asked icily.

"It means that I think they were ordered there." Dumbledore replied easily. His tone of voice was light but his eyes were hard as he stared at the Minister. Harry's ears pricked up at this; who would have sent them? Probably Voldemort, although if he could send Dementors why wouldn't he just send a couple of Death Eaters instead?

Harry glared at the floor angrily – the entire order probably though that they had been _sent_ yet no one bothered to share that fact with him? And whatever had happened to that useless man who was supposed to be watching him?

"We would have a record of someone ordering Dementors to Little Whinging."

"Not if it were taking its orders from someone other than the Ministry. I have already given you my views on that of course."

"You have." Fudge said forcefully. "You views are nothing more than bilge!"

"Well then, we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a Dementor to that Alleyway." There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as they wizards shuffled nervously in their seats.

A woman suddenly leaned forwards into the light; she was a frog-like in appearance and she wore bright pink lipstick. Her hair was curled tightly around her face and she smiled sweetly down at Dumbledore, her blue eyes glittering dangerously. She stood out amongst the other dour looking grey wizards and witches.

"The Chair recognises Dolores Jane Umbridge." Harry grimaced, waiting for her to speak. Her voice was surprisingly high-pitched and girlish whereas Harry had expected a croak.

"I'm sure I misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore." She simpered, "It sounded like for a _wild_ moment that you were suggesting -" she paused to giggle annoyingly - "that the Ministry of Magic ordered the attack on this boy." she eyed Dumbledore shrewdly, awaiting his answer with a sickening smile. A few other members of the Wizengamot tittered nervously, although it was clear that they did not find the situation funny.

"If it is true that the Dementors are only taking orders from the Ministry of Magic, it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry _might_ have ordered the attacks." Dumbledore explained politely, "Of course, this Dementor may have been taking orders from outside of Ministry control -"

"That is not the case!" Fudge snapped irritably, his face red.

"Then undoubtedly the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into this case." The headmaster sat back in his chair, twiddling his thumbs absent-mindedly.

"The Dementors are not the subject of this meeting, we are in fact here to examine Harry Potter's offences." Fudge declared, ignoring Dumbledore. Harry sat up straighter at the mention of his name. He had listened to the conversation with bated breath. It was like watching a tennis match, but where the stake was his entire wizarding life.

"The presence of the Dementor in that alleyway is highly relevant. Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before muggles in exceptional circumstances that threaten the life of the wizard or witch -"

"We are familiar with Clause Seven." Fudge cleared his throat loudly.

"Of course you are. Then we are in agreement that Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?"

"Well err yes, if there were indeed Dementors. Which I doubt." Fudge lamented, a frown marring his face.

"Bring Arabella Figg back if you must."

"I want this over with today Dumbledore!" Fudge blustered. He sat back in his seat and frowned at the parchment in front of him. Harry glanced at Dumbledore, trying to catch his eye but Dumbledore was staring steadfastly at his thumbs again, as if he weren't even there. Fudge sighed and cleared his throat again.

"Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Was that it? He hadn't even had a real chance to speak! He needed to convey just how desperate the situation had been...

His heart started beating wildly when more than half of the Wizengamot's hands shot up into the air.

"And those who wish to convict?" Madam Bones asked heavily. Quite a few hands flew into the air, but it was clear which vote had the majority.

"Very well...Mr Potter, you have been cleared of all charges." Fudge declared. Harry sprang up from his seat, a wide smile on his face. He turned to Dumbledore, wanting to sincerely thank him for helping him out in this situation. Dumbledore sprang up from his seat, bowed his head and strode out of the room without looking at Harry once. Harry stood there, his insides churning with anger and hurt.

Stepping out of the dungeon, he was greeted by Mr Weasley who leapt to his feet in surprise.

"Oh no Harry, is it bad news?" Mr Weasley asked worriedly, seeing the stricken look on Harry's face.

"No - it's good news. I've been cleared of all charges." Mr Weasley stared hopelessly at the young man before him, unsure of what to say. Shouldn't he be happy?

"What's wrong Harry?" Mr Weasley asked kindly, a fatherly hand resting on his shoulder,

Harry shrugged and forced a smile; he had garnered plenty of practice at pretending to be happy, so he was confident that he could fool Mr Weasley.

"I'm fine sir, I just wasn't expecting that outcome. It was over so quickly." Mr Weasley nodded in understanding and steered Harry towards the stairs.

"Let's get you back to Grimmauld Place, everyone's going to be on tenterhooks waiting to hear the verdict!"

* * *

Snape looked up from his book as Dumbledore appeared in his fire place. He sighed as he sat up; more often than not when Dumbledore came to visit, a conversation ensued that left Severus feeling rather ill afterwards.

"Sorry for the intrusion Severus. I only wished to tell you that the trial has finished, and that Harry will be returning to Hogwarts." Dumbledore withheld a smile as his Potions Master gave nothing away on his face. He had a knowing feeling that the man felt at least some degree of relief over that.

Snape opted for ignoring him as he stood up and paced over to the large window overlooking the grounds. He paused for a moment before picking his words carefully.

"Albus, the boy is becoming...far more dependant on me than I thought would happen. I made a promise to Lily that I would protect her son from the Dark Lord – nothing more! I am not a caregiver by nature and _certainly_ not for that wretched boy -"

"It is unlike you to ramble." Albus teased. He sat down in the armchair and poured himself some tea. "Delectable blend Severus, you must make it for me."

Snape flexed his fingers and held his tongue, lest he lose his temper with the headmaster and say something he would regret.

"You ask too much of me. I have already taken the boy into my home and I have given up my summer to teach him Occlumency. I refuse to participate in this farce any longer." Said Snape firmly, clenching his hands together behind his back as he faced his mentor. Albus considered him for a moment, an unknown look in his eye.

"You wish to push the boy away, Severus? You agreed to protect Harry from Voldemort yes, but if you allow this relationship to flourish, you may become one of Harry's greatest allies. I implore you to not push him away. You said so yourself that we need Harry to be of sound mind. To take away the stability and routine you have provided him now would be most counter-productive. Don't you agree?"

Snape couldn't help but snort in response. The old fool was going senile if he thought that a _friendship –_ or Merlin forbid – something more would develop between him and Potter. Albus had not said anything aloud, but he was letting his Occlumency shields down just enough to let the gist of a thought float out and hang between them, heavy and unspoken; _Perhaps one day, the way a Father loves a Son..._

Snape could almost feel the bile rise up from his stomach at that.

"Anyway, we can continue this conversation another time! Proceed as you see fit Severus, I trust you to make the right decision." Dumbledore sent him a searching look before standing up, "Let us go to Grimmauld Place. Mrs Weasley has prepared the most delicious meal."

After a short protest from Snape, who look thoroughly put out at travelling back to Grimmauld Place, he relented and decided he would go only because he knew Albus would not take no for an answer. He could sneak off after a couple of minutes easily.

* * *

Harry had barely taken on step into the dark kitchen before the light turned on and everyone cheered at once, rushing him. Overwhelmed, he laughed as his friends crowded around him, elated that he would be going to Hogwarts with them once more that summer.

"You must tell us all about it!" Hermione cried, clutching at Harry's arm in a vice like grip. Harry winced and nodded at her, a smile on his face.

"I told you that you'd be fine." Sirius piped up, roughing up his Godson's hair. For a moment Harry forgot all his troubles as Mrs Weasley thrust a plate into his hands. He eyed up all the casual party food on the table and helped himself to a bit of everything.

Harry blushed lightly as everyone sat around the table eating as he recounted what had happened at the hearing. He couldn't help it as his eyes shifted every so often to Snape who, much to his apparent chagrin, had been coerced into a seat at the end of the table by Mrs Weasley. He sat there, his arms crossed with a dark look on his face.

"How come nobody told me that the Dementors had been sent?" Harry suddenly asked, cutting across the general chatter at the table.

"Ah...it's still a theory in the works Harry. We're not entirely sure what happened." Remus explained abashedly. Harry picked at his food moodily.

"Speaking of that." Mad-Eye turned roughly in his seat to glare at Snape suspiciously, his magical eye unnervingly pinned on him. "Got anything that will help us figure out the Dark Lord's next move? Anything to do with Potter and the Dementor?" There was a tense silence as everyone waited for Snape to reply.

"If you had been present for my last progress report, you would know that I have no information regarding either of those things." said Snape silkily. He was in no mood for Alastor's accusations.

"Funny how you never have anything of use to offer us, isn't Snape?" Moody ploughed on, a grim smile twisting his face. Snape's lips tightened imperceptibly, a sharp retort on the edge of his tongue.

"Let's not talk about that now shall we? We're all here for Harry." Mrs Weasley interjected firmly, giving both men a warning look.

"How do we know you're not secretly working for Voldemort, a triple spy?" Moody slammed his fist down on the table unexpectedly, causing everyone in the room to jump apart from Snape.

An ugly smile appeared on Snape's face as he leaned forwards menacingly, "You don't. That's a risk you will have to endure." Snape leaned back, almost casually. "Of course, Dumbledore sees no problem in trusting me. I would have thought even you possessed a modicum of common sense to follow suit."

"Of course he trusts you. He's the trusting type – always trying to see the good in everyone. Second chances and all that nonsense. Not me though." Moody growled quietly, "There are some spots that don't come off. Get what I mean, _Snape_?"

Harry frowned at the mention of Dumbledore; where _was_ he? How could he not speak to him all of summer? A rage that felt almost foreign to him flared to life in his chest as he thought about the wise old wizard, who had become like a grandfather to him since he started school. To further irritate him, Snape and Moody were still barbing with each other and the other adults in the room were no help.

Nobody was telling him anything, he was stuck with bloody Snape all summer whilst his friends had a laugh together – and would Moody just _shut up_?

The numerous plates that lined the shelves suddenly tumbled down to the floor and shattered violently, sending little shards of porcelain scattering across the floor. Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Hermione all squealed in surprise.

"Shut up." Ordered Harry angrily. He stood up so quickly that his chair toppled over backwards as he glared at everyone. "Why can't any of you be straight with me? _I'm_ the one who has to fight bloody Voldemort! I'm the one who has to kill him!" Harry roared, seeing red. He didn't know where all this anger was coming from, but he felt furious and he had no other outlet than to shout at everyone in the kitchen.

"None of you have had to face _half_ of what I have! Cedric dying, being used in a blood ritual to bring him back – rescuing the Philosopher's Stone when I was eleven because _you_ didn't believe me!" Harry suddenly rounded on Snape, fire in his eyes.

"You're a great big greasy bat and a sodding git to boot -" pain exploded in Harry's scar causing him to stagger into the table. A chorus of concerned voices rose up, but for all Harry knew it could have been the ocean roaring around him in his ears.

"Close your mind Potter!" a voice cut through his subconscious like a steel knife, momentarily drawing his attention from the pain.

"I – I don't know...how..." Harry panted, half collapsing onto someone. He felt something cool being placed onto his forehead.

" _You incompetent fool! I should kill you where you stand!"_

That was Voldemort's voice he was hearing in his head...he was so angry...he could feel the his fury coursing through his veins, eating him alive from the inside.

The Order members had watched in distress as Harry convulsed on the floor, his nails digging into his forehead as he scratched manically at his scar.

During Harry's rant, Snape had had the growing feeling that this was not merely a hormonal fifteen year old boy throwing a tantrum, but something much more dangerous. Snape knew that the Dark Lord would be furious that his plan didn't work out with Harry at the Ministry, but he had not anticipated the boy to feel it so strongly. He had hypothesised that he would feel a slight pain in his scar but nothing this extreme.

Everyone had stood up in concern, but they had failed to react fast enough to Snape's liking.

"Lupin, summon Dumbledore immediately." He ordered, kneeling down to examine Harry. The young man all but collapsed on him, using his professor to hold his weight.

"Dumbledore!" everyone cried, relief washing over the room.

 _At least Lupin is somewhat competant enough to send a Patronus message for help._ Snape thought cuttingly to himself.

Dumbledore examined Harry from afar before drawing out his wand and casting a silent spell. Harry suddenly stilled as if all the bones had been removed from his body. Snape gingerly cradled the boy and lowered him to the ground.

"What did you do?" Sirius demanded, hurrying to Harry's side. He placed a comforting hand on his forehead and shot Snape a dirty look.

"A simple spell to knock him unconscious. I'm afraid Harry is still too untrained to be able to defend his mind from such an episode." Dumbledore turned to Severus with a grave look on his face. "Severus, the lessons must yield greater results. This cannot be allowed to happen again." Snape nodded stiffly, the urgency of the situation not lost on him.

"I shall take him back to Alnwick Manor -"

"You must be taking the piss?" Sirius declared loudly in astonishment. Everyone turned to the man who was still knelt on the floor next to the boy. "He has to stay here. Why would he go with you? What, so you can hand him over to Voldemort?"

"Sirius." Dumbledore reproached.

"I really must agree with him, Severus. Harry needs to stay here surrounded by friends." Molly chimed in, her motherly side coming out strongly.

"Molly, I have no doubt that you would care for Mr Potter to the best of your abilities, however I am better equipped to watch over him." He raised a hand when she opened her mouth to protest. "If Mr Potter should take a turn for the worst, I will be able to administer potions much more quickly and effectively if he were back at the Manor, rather than me travelling back and forth."

"Molly my dear, please." Dumbledore murmured softly. "Severus, when Harry awakens and is able to, please bring him to my office so we may learn from him what happened." Snape nodded again, a grim look on his face.

There was no doubt that the Dark Lord would be...displeased with the results from the hearing, he no doubt had taken his anger out on the poor cretin who had failed his task. Snape absent-mindedly rubbed his left forearm where the Dark Mark was printed on his skin; he would probably be summoned for a meeting tonight.

Dumbledore levitated Harry into his bed, a worried crease on his forehead.

"Alert me immediately if his condition should worsen." Snape nodded, eyeing the sleeping boy in distaste. Once again, he was being thrust into the role of carer for the brat and he was not happy. It was as if Potter and everyone in the world conspired to make his life miserable.

Dumbledore took a moment to really look around Harry's room, noticing the figurine of the dragon, the posters and other little knick knacks that Harry had acquired from Hogsmeade.

"Thank-you Severus." Dumbledore said sincerely. Severus felt distinctly uncomfortable; he was astute enough to know that Dumbledore was implying far more than just a thank-you for watching over the unconscious boy.

Snape nodded and turned away. "I must go and prepare some potions immediately. Rest assured, nothing will happen to your precious _Chosen One_." Dumbledore swiftly left, leaving Snape and a slumbering Harry in bed.

"Potter, every day you find a new way to torment me." Snape murmured softly, sending the boy a glare. He too then stalked out of the room, eager to let brewing ease is irritation.


End file.
